


Persia Jackson and the lightning thief

by Timetravel2hogwarts



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: (I changed it), A couple of the demigods are part of a mafia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, But that's just to make ends meet at home, Drama Drama Drama, F/M, Female Percy Jackson, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Once part of the mafia always part of the mafia, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paul is a God in disguise, Percy has Demigod siblings, Sally is short for Salacia, The Gods and mortals find out, They will play a major role (later on), Well - Freeform, You may actullay get Roman gods in this fanfic (or probably in the sequel), and no it's not the titanic, definitely not the Black Pearl either, depending on how you look at it really, do not copy to another site, for example, guess what the Poseidon cabin looks like?, guess which one, hint: It's a ship, kinda have a crude outline of it in my head, major au rewrite, no wait, not really - Freeform, not sure yet cuz I'm making it up as I go, not that major, only mer-folk have a secondary gender, still pretty chill tho, their kinda dead, there is a Roman God in chapter 7, this may or may not play a role in the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2020-11-09 07:10:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timetravel2hogwarts/pseuds/Timetravel2hogwarts
Summary: Basically where the Gods and Goddesses and mortals and a few demigods are reading about fem!Percy. Note:- The mist is down and the demigods are being shifted into concentration camps and major AU. Please don't read if you don't like any of the tags.





	1. Gods, mortals and drama

**Author's Note:**

> Hi just want to say that this story is not for you if you don't like major AU's
> 
> Comment, kids or even bookmarking you really like the story if you want.
> 
> On with the show!

**Marie's POV:-**

Marie took in the scenery, Elysium was beautiful, she had friends (Maria, Beryl, Emily and Esperanza) who did not give a damn about her skin tone she was free to do whatever she wished and yet she was miserable.

You see, Roughly around seventy to eighty (time is weir in Elysium) years ago, both her daughter and she died.  
Whist in line for getting judged, she lost her daughter, though she knew that she.

Queen Marie, was going to end up in the fields of punishments, after all, she did go against Olympus by siding with Gaea, didn't she.

By some miracle, she made it to Elysium. Though she is not sure how the judges granted her Elysium as she 'changed her ways' before death.

As for her daughter Hazel, Marie was sure (she still is) she would have reached Elysium because, at the end of the day, thirteen-year-old Hazel Levesque saved the world.

She started searching for her little hazelnut, years came and went but Hazel could not be found. She didn't panic of coarse.

sometimes it could take up to hundreds of years to find your loved ones as Elysium was an enormous city. She knew Hazel did not choose rebirth as:-

1) That would mean forgetting her old life (and she knew for a fact that Hazel did not want to forget a couple of things (there was this kid named Sammy).

2) Mother's intuition.

Suddenly, there was a blinding flash and the next thing she knew she was falling from a hundred feet drop.

**Hades' POV;-**

Olympus was in shambles. Most of the Olympians were arguing with each other while the minor Gods and Goddesses (Amphitrite, Triton, Kym, Bennie and Persephone hone were the only minor God's and Goddesses there) seemed to be having their own little screaming fest.

Why? They were playing Monopoly for some reason.

The horrible idea really if you'd ask him.

The mist was down, Hecate was missing, and the demigods were being shifted off into concentration camps.

He could have spent his time in the underworld, wallowing in self-pity ('cuz his life sucks) and finish off the rest of the paperwork.

He only had a couple and not the usual stack, all thanks to Bianca who completely revolutionised the way the underworld operated.

He couldn't have asked for a better daughter.

Unexpectedly, there was a burst of bright light and out toppled nine, tiny mortals. Three male and the rest were female.

There was something odd about four of them. Hades could not make out there faces because they were too small for him to see them properly.

He was confused for a moment, for some odd reason, he felt that five of them are dead.

Everyone stopped yelling.

"WHO ARE YOU AND HOW DARE YOU DISRUPT- wait a second you're all mortals. HOW DID YOU ENTER OLYMPUS IN THE FIRST PLACE?" Zeus bellowed, what a show-off.

**Sally's POV:-**

Today to a turn from bad to worse.  
Today in the morning, right after breakfast, Percy was called for some quest, a quest where she may get captured by the mortals. How the hell did the mortals get to know about the Gods? Long story.

Now she was on Olympus, with Paul and not a clue to what happened and how she ended _here._ The Greek Olympus.

Back to the present.

"WHO ARE YOU AND HOW DARE YOU DISRUPT- wait a second you're all mortals. HOW DID YOU ENTER OLYMPUS IN THE FIRST PLACE?" Some God cried.

She looked up and opened her mouth to speak but Paul beat her to it.

"Hello, I'm Paul Blofis and this is my ex-girlfriend, Sally." Chuckling at the end.

A few of the Gods and Goddesses looked confused.

Annoyed by his childish behaviour Sally lightly slapped him on the shoulder lightly and smiled. "You have got to stop introducing me like that.

Sally looked at them and smile. "My name is Sally Blofis and this is my husband Paul." She slightly hesitated at the end. Should they tell others their real identity?

Maybe a little later.

Most of the Gods started laughing and after they stopped the rest carried on with the introductions.

"I'm Frederick Chase." _Must be __Annabeth's__ father, _Sally smiled to herself. He shared quite a few facial features with his daughter.

"Emily Zhang." She looked like a female version of Frank, except, she was probably a little bit shorter than him and a bit leaner.

"Tristan McLean." He looked confused. "What do you mean mortals? And why are you all so tall?" Nobody answered his questions went on with the introductions.

"Beryl Grace." Sally recognised her. Grace was an actress. Though she had forgotten her name. Wait, didn't she die?

"Maria Di Angelo." She looked like a mirror image of Bianca, except she did not wear sunglasses and was wearing clothes from the 1930s.

"Esperanza Valdez." Sally could see where Leo had gotten his cute ears.

Thinking about Leo...

"Marie Levesque." She looked down (in shame Sally thought) for some reason.

'Ok, cool but why and how are we here and who are you lot and why are you so tall and... Jeanette is that you?"

Needless to say, the poor man has had the shock of his life when everything was explained to him.

He was still shell shocked twenty minutes later.

"Ok but that does not explain what we are here-"

Before Emily could finish talking, a bunch of books appeared in front of us.

"Athena, why did you summon a bunch of books?" Aphrodite shuddered a little. "Are you going to make me...read!" 

"No, because your tiny brain would not be able to handle to handle-"

"- Hey look! Here's a note!"

"What's it say?"

_**Dear Gods, Goddesses and mortals**_  
_**You have been summoned here by the Fates to read these books and **__**bla**__**bla**__** these are about what actually happened during the wars **__**bla**__**bla**__**bla**__** time has stopped outside this palace until **__**bla**__**bla**__**bla**__** signed:-**_  
_**Future Apollo.**_  
_**P.S don't worry if others join randomly.**_

"Does it really say bla bla?" Mari-something asked (Sally forgot her name but she had skin as dark as a coca bean).

"It does, really"

"I think he forgot what he was supposed to write there," Hermes commented.

Apollo gave an embarrassed smile.

"Hey, why are we shrinking!" Artemis cried. Sally was stunned, they were all shrinking.

They looked.

Mortal.

The throne room erupted in outrage. The Gods started to scream. Sally felt annoyed, it started to make her ears bleed.

"QUIET!" Grace shouted. What was her first name again? Berry? "There's more to the note."

_ **P.p.s All the Gods and Goddesses have been turned into mortals but the decree of the fates and you'll only turn back when you have finished the books.** _

All the Gods groaned at this. "How many books are there?" someone enquired.

"Ten."

Who wants to read first?" Nobody raised their hand. Sally sighed, _this is going to take a long while._

**Persia Jackson and the lightning thief.**

Sally paused for a moment. _I finally get to know what actually happened to Percy. _It wasn't as if Percy never told Sally what happen to her, she normally tells her mom _everything _but now, she would get to hear if Percy had withheld any information from her.

**Chapter 1: I accidentally ** **vaporize** ** my pre-algebra teacher.**

  
**_A/n:- Remember to follow or vote or comment if you would like to._**


	2. How to vaporise a teacher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to say.
> 
> Honestly, I've been floored by the number of people who have read it!
> 
> Before I get into it I just want you to remember that these are major AUs of PJO and HOO. If you don't like it you can leave (no one's stopping you).
> 
> On with the show!

** _Previously:-_ **

_Sally paused for a moment. _ _ _I finally get to know what actually happened to Percy. _ _ _It wasn't as if Percy never told Sally what happen to her, she normally tells her mom _ _ _everything _ _ _but now, she would get to hear if Percy had withheld any information from her._

** _Chapter 1: I accidentally _ ** ** _vaporize_ ** ** _ my pre-algebra teacher._ **

  
**_Presently:-_**

_ **Paul's POV:-** _

**Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood.**

"I have no doubt about that." He whispered to himself, many half-bloods wished to be a normal mortal.

**If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is:**  
**close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life.**

"That's pretty good advise," Emily commented.

**Being a half-blood is dangerous. It's scary. Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.**

All the former-Greek Gods looked like they have been smacked right across the face. _They probably had no idea things were rough. _Which was quite pathetic in Pauls opinion.

Still.

Wasn't he one of them once upon a time?

**If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened.**

Paul started to feel troubled on the inside. He shouldn't be reading this, it could be some demigods diary for crying out loud!

**But if you recognize yourself in these pages―if you feel something stirring inside―stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before they sense it too, and they'll come for you.**

"Who?" McLean question. Paul still could not believe his luck, he was in the same room as _th_e Tristan McLean.

"Monsters," Aphrodite answered with a sad smile.

**Don't say I didn't warn you.**

Everyone leaned in, closer to the book.

**My name is ** ** **Persia Proserpina Hellen Zenobia Amphitrite ** ** ** **Alexiad** ** ** ** ** **Cleopatra** ** ** Andromeda Vesuvius Nile Jackson** ** but call me Percy Jackson unless you want to die.**

**"**Why is her name so long?" Valdez asked, "And who is she?"

Paul stood up he couldn't handle it anymore. "I don't think we should read these, we should be taking permission from Percy first, this is, after all. Her Journal."

"But the Fates want us to, you can't-" Before Zeus could finish his speech, Paul was out the door.

_ **Poseidon's POV:-** _

"I'll go after him." Sally smiled and walked out.

After Percy's birth, they didn't have that attraction with each other. In the end, they parted on good terms and became best friends, he started to get lost in his thoughts before suddenly.

"Poseidon would you like to read." Amphitheatre smiled sweetly at him before tossing the book to him.

Grumbling, he started to read.

**I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.**

**Am I a troubled kid?**

He wasn't sure what to say to that, did she think she was a troubled kid?

**Yeah. You could say that.**

_Her self esteem must be extremely low, _he thought to himself.

**I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May, when our grade six class took a field trip to Manhattan- twenty-eight-mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading for the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.**

"I'm bored, when is the kid going to get into trouble?"

"Please be quiet Apollo."

"Sorry, auntie Hestia."

**I know- it sounds like torture.**

"No, it's not!" All the Gods shouted at the same time.

His family started to give him a headache.

**Most Yancy field trips were.**

_If she thought this was torture, I wonder her reaction would be to the cells of Atlantis._

** But Mr Brunner, our Latin teacher was leading this trip, so I had high hopes.**

All the Gods and a few of the mortals started to smile.

"Say do you think that's Chiron?"

"Could me."

**Mr Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee.**

All the Gods and Goddesses started to laugh (which might have made the mortals feel unnerved.)

"It is a Chiron!"

**You wouldn't think he was cool, but he told stories and jokes and would let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman ** **armour** ** and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.**

"EXCUSE ME! YOUR DAUGHTER SLEEPS IN CLASS?"

"OH SHUT UP WILL YOU FOR ONCE ATHENA!"

His wife and kids gave the book a dirty look.

He sighed.

**I hoped the trip would be ok. At least, I hoped for once I wouldn't get in trouble.**

"How wrong will she be." Maria laughed out.

Marie gave a questioning look.

Maria smiled."She jinxed it didn't she?"

_Those two seem to know each other._

**Boy was I wrong.**

"I told you so!"

**See, bad things happen to me on field trips.**

"Like what!" Both Emily and Ares screamed out. Causing them both to blush while simultaneously look away from each other.

Poseidon though it was adorable.

**Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus but of course, I got expelled anyway.**

"Why was it loaded in the first place? Isn't that illegal?" Asked Chase.

**And before that, at my fourth-grade school when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim.**

"Why was a fourth-grader allowed to mess with the levers?" Poseidon growled out.

Everyone in the room started to look nervous.

He should tone it down a bit.

**And the time before that... Well, you get the idea.**

"I WANNA HEAR MORE!"

"Quiet George!"

"Not Sorry Martha!"

**This trip, I was determined to be good. All the way into the city I put up with Nancy ****Bobofit****, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich.**  
**Grover was an easy target.**

Hermes and Dionysus growled. Zeus smirked.

_Why are you smiling? _He asked through the mind link.

He was the satyr that killed _Thaila__._

_She herself chose that fate brother, besides, she's alive._

_Still._

Poseidon sighed in defeat and continued.

**He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated.**

Most of the girls (and Hermes and Dionysus) looked from a range of sad to murderous.

**He must've been held back several grades because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled. He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should have seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.**

"Way to blow your cover, Gretchen!"

"Shut UP Dyno!"

**Anyway, Nancy ** **Bobofit** ** was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her cause I was already on probation. The headmaster threatened me with death by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.**

Poseidon had a feeling this would not end well.

If he was right...

**"I'm going to kill her," I mumbled.**

_Please do. _He thought though he knew she would get into trouble if she did anything.

**Grover tried to calm me down. "It's ok. I like peanut butter." He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.**

Everyone started to grind their teeth.

**"That's it." I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat.**

"Finally, action!"

"For the last time! Shut up, George!"

"That's it! I'm going to put you both on phone mode and the switch you off!"

Before anyone could protest, Hermes turned them into an iPhone.

**"You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens." Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy ** **Bobofit** ** right then and there.**

" Why?" One of the mortals asked. Poseidon was surprised, he had forgotten that they were here

**The in-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.**

**Mr Brunner led the museum tour. He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery.**

"Cool." someone commented.

**It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years.**

"Longer."

**He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a stele for a girl our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say because it was kind of interesting, but everyone around me was talking, and every time, I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs Dodds, would give me the evil eye.**

"Who's that?"

**Mrs Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to drive a Harley right into your locker. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown.**

**From her first day, Mrs Dodds loved Nancy ****Bobofit**** and figured I was devil spawn.**  
**She would point her finger at me and say, "Now honey," really sweet and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month. One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight.**

**There was something really odd about Mrs Dodds. Whenever I see her from the corner of my eye, she looks like an old hag with razor-sharp claws and bat-like wings.**

Everyone froze. Poseidon looked up from the book and glared at Hades.

"Hades, " he started in a low, malicious voice, can we go outside for a second please?" His smile looked twisted and sinister but he could care less if he was scaring everyone, including the mortals and probably his family.

Hades turned paled. An impossible feat as he was already quite pale, to begin with. "Before anything happens, I just want to say that I had a good reason to-"

"-Come with me now."

Hades followed his little brother promptly.

_Time skip._

  
en Poseidon was done with him, they walked into the throne room. Hades ended up not physically scarred, but mentally.

"Hermes why don't you read next?" Athena asked before she shoved the book towards Hermes.

**She kinda reminded me of a fury from Mr ** **Brunner's** ** lectures. She gave me the creeps but I can't tell anyone because nobody believes me.**

  
"How can she see through the mist?" one answered for a long time.

"Since she is my daughter, the mist can't affect her that well because the mist is part water."

**Once, I** ** told Grover I didn't think Mrs Dodds was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said in a joking tone, "You're absolutely right."**

"NO DON'T TELL HER!"

**Mr Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art.**

**Finally, Nancy ** **Bobofit** ** snickered something about the naked guy on the stele,**

**and I turned around and said, "Will you shut up?"**

**The whole group laughed. Mr Brunner stopped his story.**

**"Ms Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?"**

**My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir."**

**Mr Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele.**

**"Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"**

**I looked at the carving and felt a flush of relief because I actually recognized it. "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"**

Poseidon and his siblings (except Zeus) shivered. "Why does it always have to be that one?" Demeter mumbled softly.

**"Yes," said Mr Brunner obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because..."**

**"Well..." I racked my brain trying to remember.**

**"Kronos was the king god, and-"**

"GOD?!" Zeus yelled.

**"God?" Mr Brunner asked.**

**"Titan," I corrected myself.**

**"And... he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters-"**

**"** **Eeew** **!" said one of the girls behind me.**

**"-and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," I continued, "and the gods won."**

Everyone looked gobsmacked. "Did she just describe eleven years of blood sweat and tears in a couple of sentences?" Athena stuttered out.

**Some snickers from the group.**

"Why? She wasn't wrong."

**Behind me, Nancy ** **Bobofit** ** mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'"**

**"And why, Ms Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss ** **Bobofit's** ** excellent question, does this matter in real life?"**

**"Busted," Grover muttered.**

**"Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair.**

**At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.**

"More like horse ears." He muttered to himself.

"Why?" Ms di Angelo questioned.

"He's a centaur."

**I thought about his question** ** **."It matters 'cuz it warns us about history repeating itself? That... If we're not paranoid 24/7 we wouldn't be in trouble?** ** **"**

**"I see," Mr Brunner looks impressed. "Well, you are correct, Ms Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"**

"Seriously? You talk about gory shit and then you expect them to be hungry?"

**The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like ** **doofuses** **.**

He could hear Artemis mumble that Percy was correct.

**Grover and I were about to follow when Mr Brunner said, "Ms Jackson."**

**I knew what was coming.**

"What was coming?"

**I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr Brunner. "Sir?"**

**Mr Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go―**

**intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything.**

"Your girl is very observative Posey."

"Why thank you, Demeter."

**"What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson."**

**I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard.**

_Don't be angry, he just wants the best for you._

**I mean, sure it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armour and shouted: "What ho!" and challenged us, sword point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshipped.**

**But Mr Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I have never made A grade above C level in my life in all my subjects.**

Everyone started to laugh. They laughed and laughed and laughed some more.

"Oh My Us Apollo! Did she just?"

"Yea she did Artie!"

"Don't call me that!"

When the laughter died down, Hermes started to read.

**Except in chemistry, Geography, English lit and history. I'm freaky good in chemistry for some reason, and I like English lit and history because I get to laugh at people and the stupid mistakes they made in the past.**

_She must be good at chemistry because chemistry is all about liquids. Sure there are solids and gases but it's mostly liquid._

And Geography, the subject where you have to learn about rivers and all that.

Ya.

**No―he didn't want me to be as good he expected me to be better. And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts.**

**I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr Brunner took a long sad look at the stele, as he'd been at this girl's funeral.**

Hermes stuffed for a second as if he was reliving some horrible memory.

**He told me to go outside and eat my lunch even though I wanted to stay and look at the Roman sculptures. The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue.**

"Why would we want to look at Roman sculptures when she's Greek?"

**Overhead, a large storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. I figured maybe it was Global warming or something because the weather all across New York State had been weird since Christmas. We'd had massive snowstorms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in.**

**What was even weirder was that there were these monsters roaming about outside the museum.**

_ **Athena's POV:-** _

Everyone looked confused. Why didn't the monsters kill her? It's like they couldn't smell her or something.

Nothing made sense.

Athena felt bored, she got a dream from the fates. They gave glimpses of what today would be like.

Apparently the mortals knew about the demigods but these books they have read have been twisted beyond recognition so they wanted the gods and a couple of mortals to know about the truth about her life.

**Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with ** **Lunchables** ** crackers. Nancy ** **Bobofit** ** was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing.**

Everyone was leaning closer.

**Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from that school―the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere.**

"You're not a freak Percy," Hestia said softly.

Athena snorted _she's old seaweed brains daughter for crying out loud! The loser part totally applies to her._

**"Detention?" Grover asked.**

"No."

**"Nah," I said. "Not from Brunner. I wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean―I'm not a genius."**

"For the love of us Percy! Stop underestimating yourself!" Hestia growled out

Athena choked back a laugh. _Of course, she's not a genius! She's not one of my children._

**Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?"**

**I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it**.

"Posey there's something terribly wrong with your daughter."

"How do you know, Hestia?"

"Your daughter loves food."

AHH the irony, he claims he has the best relationship with his demigod child yet he knows next to nothing about her.

**I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so badly to jump in a taxi and head for home. She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to get kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me.**

"Six schools!" All the Gods yelled out.

**Mr Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized cafe table.**

**I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy ** **Bobofit** ** appeared in front of me with her ugly friends―I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists―and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap.**

Aphrodite turned green at the thought.

**"Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange as if somebody had spray-painted her face with liquid Cheetos.**

Athena thought that Percy had a bizarre way of describing things.

**I tried to stay cool. The school counsellor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper." But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears.**

"Enough with the water puns already!"

"Water you talking about? They are quite funny!"

Everybody groaned at Poseidon's antics.

**"I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!"**

**Mrs Dodds ** **materialized** ** next to us.**

**Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see―"**

**"―the water―"**

**"―as it grabbed her―"**

"Aw isn't this the first time she used her powers?" everyone looked at Amphitrite.

"Why are you so happy?" Seaweed dumb head asked, "You normally hate my children."

The Queen of the Seas went quiet, though Athena thought nothing of it.

It's not like it's _her_ kid or anything.

**I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again.**

**As soon as Mrs Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs Dodds turned on me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester.**

She could hear Hade's mutter, " _She was_."

**"Now, honey―"**

**"I know," I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks."**

"Rule number 36, never guess your punishment," Hermes said as if it was something to be proud of.

_It's not._

**That wasn't the right thing.**

"Thank you, Percy."

**"Come with me," Mrs Dodds said.**

**"Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. I pushed her."**

**I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs Dodds scared Grover to death.**

Dionysus and Hermes both growled at Hades.

**She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.**

**"I don't think so, Mr Underwood," she said.**

**"But―"**

**"You―will―stay―here."**

**Grover looked at me desperately.**

**"It's okay, man," I told him. "Thanks for trying."**

**"Honey," Mrs Dodds barked at me. "Now."**

**Nancy ** **Bobofit** ** smirked.**

**I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare.**

"Is that scary?" one of the mortals asked.

Hades nodded his head.

_How does he know whether or not her glares are scary? Whatever, I don't care._

**Then I turned to face Mrs Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on.**

**How'd she got there so fast?**

**I have moments like that a lot when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counsellor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things.**

"No."

**But on the other side of things, I knew what she was.**

**I went after Mrs Dodds.**

"Wait, if she knew what her teacher was, why did she follow her?" Fredrick asked.

"I think it was because she was in denial that she could hurt a student." one of the mortals replied.

"Still."

**Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr Brunner, like he wanted Mr Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr Brunner was absorbed in his novel.**

"Seriously? My daughters about to be killed and all he could do is read a novel?"

**I looked back up. Mrs Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall.**

**Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop.**

**But apparently, that wasn't the plan.**

"No shit Sherlock."

**I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section.**

**Except for us, the gallery was empty.**

The tension rose in the room.

**Mrs Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling.,**  
**Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze as if she wanted to ****pulverize**** it...**

**"You've been giving us problems, honey," she said.**

**I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes, ma'am."**

**She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?"**

"Get away with what?" Apollo asked. But no one answered.

**The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil.**

**She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me.** ** She can't hurt me, people will start to questioning Mrs Dodds on how I died and she'll be sent to jail when they figure out what happened.**

"Sweety that's not how it works, there's something called the mist."

Triton looked at his mother. "Mother, you do realise you're talking to a book right? And why do you care anyways?"

**I said, "I'll―I'll try harder, ma'am."**

**Thunder shook the building.**

**"We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Mrs Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."**

**I didn't know what she was talking about. All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy and cocaine I'd been selling out of my dorm room because things have been a little tight back at home though mom has no idea I do this.**

There was pin-drop silence in the room. Athena wasn't sure what to say.

"EXCUSE ME WHAT DOES SHE DO?" Frederick looked distraught, "That's plain wrong!"

All the Gods and Goddesses looked at him. This was the first time one of the mortals spoke up to the Gods.

The rest of the mortals looked disgusted.

Athena had an idea of what was going on. For the past few decades, mortals started to feel disgusted by drugs such as cocaine and meth.

But what Athena failed to understand as a wisdom Goddess why, she was a Goddess after all.

Not a mortal.

A Greek Goddess to be exact. They live to indulge in drug like items (such as ambrosia and necter).

"Yes, it's pretty normal for a demigod to become a smuggler or of that kind. Indulgence is in there blood." Hermes spoke out loud.

"SO? Don't you take care of your children?" Another mortal exclaimed.

"I wanted to build Sally a palace underwater but she said no."

"Did you suggest child support?" One of the mortals suggested sweetly.

Her face looked innocent but Athena could see the caged furry in her eyes.

And Athena had no idea why.

"Can we please continue with the chapter and continue after the chapters done please?" Hermes winned out like a baby.

Gods, he can be so immature sometimes.

Everyone muttered and nodded their heads.

**Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on Tom Sawyer from the Internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book.**

All the mortals laughed, "You could be jailed and your worried about that?" Frederick laughed out.

**"Well?" she demanded.**

**"Ma'am, I don't..."**

**"Your time is up," she hissed.**

**Then the weirdest thing happened. She stopped hiding her true self. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shrivelled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons.**

Most of the people in the room shivered at the description.

**Then things got even stranger.**

"How?"

**Mr Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand.**

**"What ho, Percy!" he shouted and tossed the pen through the air.**

**Mrs Dodds lunged at me. With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword―Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day.**

**Mrs Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes.**

**My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword.**

"Rule number 1. Never drop your weapon."

"Whoa Ares I never knew you could be smart." Athena smirked.

Ares was scouring."Athena your forgetting that I'm the God of war."

**She snarled, "Die, honey!"**

**And she flew straight at me.**

**Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword.**

"Can someone please explain to me why it felt natural for her to swing the sword?" Apollo spoke.

The mortals glared at him. "Maybe it has something to do with the fact that she that she was part of a mafia that is one of the basics they teach you when you join?"

Athena rolled her eyes.

Why do these mortals have to be so salty about this?

**The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water. Hi** **ss!**

**Mrs Dodds was a sandcastle in a power fan.**

"That's an odd way of explaining it."

**She exploded into yellow powder, ** **vaporized** ** on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me.**

**I was alone.**

Most of the mortals though that was creepy.

**There was a ballpoint pen in my hand.**

**Mr Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me.**

**My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or something.**

"You must be kidding me."

**Had I imagined the whole thing?**

**I shook off that weird feeling and went back outside. It had started to rain.**

**Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy ** **Bobofit** ** was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs Kerr whipped your butt."**

"Who?" seaweed brain asked.

**I said, "Who?"**

A couple of people chuckled and barnical boy turned an interesting shade of gold.

**"Our teacher. Duh!"**

**I then went to ask Nancy and her followers where Mrs Dodds went and she just rolled her eyes at me and walked away.**

**I ** **blinked, s** ** **omething started to... Invade my mind. It was an image of a perky 25-year-old women. ** **

_ ** **Mrs Kerr. ** ** _

_The mist is finally starting to affect her._

** **Something told me she was my pre-algebra teacher. But that's wrong, Mrs Dodds is- well was- my pre-algebra teacher.** **

**I started to have this weird theory that someone or ** _ **something** _ ** was trying to alter my memories and has already altered everyone's memories.**

"How can she see through the mist?" someone asked.

"Oh My Us! I am not explaining this again."

There was silence before Amphitrite answered, "It's because she is a descendant of the sea. The mist is part water so it does not affect her much."

**It's either that or everyone's playing a trick on me.**

_Mist._

**But then why would Grover side with Nancy? They hate each other!**

_You should get a few brain cells._

**But, what I saw was real, Mrs Dodds was truly was a monster of some type.**

**I knew she was.**

**It was a gut feeling.**

**Or was that my mind playing tricks on me?**

"Perry Johansen, you should listen to your instincts."

**I asked Grover where Mrs Dodds was.**

**He said, "Who?"**

**But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me.**

Most of the Gods muttered about how the stairs may need lying lessons.

Athena rolled her eyes.

Who could blame her? This particular book was very boring.

**"Not funny, man," I told him. "This is serious."**

**Thunder boomed overhead.**

"Apparently, Zeus thinks so too."

**I saw Mr Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book as if he'd never moved.**

**I went over to him.** ** Me Brunner could tell me what's going on, he doesn't like to play pranks on anyone. **

**Maybe he knows what happened to Mrs Dodds.**

**Or ** ** _what _ ** **she was.**

**He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Ms Jackson."**

**I handed Mr Brunner his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it.**

**"Sir," I said, "where's Mrs Dodds?"**

**He stared at me blankly. "Who?"**

**"The other chaperone. ** **Mrs Dodds** **. The pre-algebra teacher."**

**He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?"**

"At least Chiron could lie." Hermes said, satisfied.

"Who wants to read next?"

"Before we start reading, I would like to ask Poseidon a few questions." One of the mortals started.

_Great, just great._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to bookmark or kudos if you liked it. Don't forget to write in the comments (they really make my day) section one what you think will happen next!
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> Bye!


	3. Excuse me but WHAT?!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n:- I don't have any excuse except for the fact that studies are getting harder and harder. So here's an extremely small chapter.
> 
> No further ado.
> 
> On with the show!

**Previously:-**

_ **"At least Chiron could lie," Hermes said, satisfied.** _

_ **"Who wants to read next?"** _

_ **"Before we start reading, I would like to ask Poseidon a few questions." One of the mortals started.** _

_ **Great, just great.** _

** _ Triton's POV:- _ **

Triton was delighted.

All the mortals were disgusted by the little halfbreed. He smiled a sinister smile.

Their faces had a look of anger. _Probably at the half-breed. _Triton mused to himself.

Yet his smile faltered when he saw the Olympians. Each had a sense of pride etched on their faces, barring Zeus and Hera. They had a disgusted look upon their faces that hid a ghost smile.

Triton had a feeling neither Zeus not Hera liked her either.

Rhode smirked, "Looks like they're all mad at her."

Bennie rolled her eyes."Tell me about it."

Their mother looked at the three of them and scowled.

Triton wasn't sure what to think, his mother seemed worried and she hasn't shown any emotions since 2002. The day his wretched sister was born.

Why couldn't she die already?.

"Answer my question." The mortal man said.

"You dare speak to me like this mortal?" His father was enraged.

"Hate to be a wet blanket but your also mortal at the moment" A few stray snickers could be heard.

His father sighed, resigned to his fate."Look, yes I already asked Sally to stay at Atlantis but she said no and I have to respect her decisions, besides, she wouldn't have been happy amongst merpeople."

One of the mortals laughed out a dry laugh. "Doesn't explain the lack of child support!"

Triton paused. What is this child support that these mortals are talking about? His father echoed his confusion.

"What's child support?"

The mortals groaned "You expect me to believe you don't know what child support is." One of the mortals started.

Triton had no idea what her name was. It wasn't important, they were bound to die one day.

His father looked confused. "We don't have any of this... Child support you speak of in Atlantis so..."

One of the mortal men sighed.

Just then. Another note bubbled into existence in front of aunt Hestia. She read it out.

**_Dear Mortals,_**  
**_We have decided to restart time. You will not question Poseidon any further or else the consequences will be severe._**

** _Although time has restarted, none of you will be able to leave Olympus unless the stories have been told._ **

** _Signed. The Fates._ **

That was surprising. Triton did not know what to think. The mortals looked as if they were trying to hide their anger and kept glowering at Poseidon.

Uncle Hades cleared his voice causing everyone to look at him. "So, who'll read next?"

The Chinese mortal volunteered to read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n:- I'm sorry it's kinda short. I got my report card a couple of days ago and I wasn't in a the mood to do anything really.
> 
> Anyways.
> 
> Comment, Kudos, anything would be nice. I promise the next chapter will be extra long.
> 
> Bye for now!


	4. Would you like some fingerless gloves?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! OMG! OMG! 600 hits! 600! This is for you guys.
> 
> Like I said. Major AU. Don't like don't read.
> 
> Here is where the real AU starts. Hope you like it.
> 
> Without further adu...
> 
> On with the show!!!

** _Previously:-_ **

** _Uncle Hades cleared his voice causing everyone to look at him. "So, who'll read next?"_ **

  
** _The Chinese mortal volunteered to read. Uncle Hades cleared his voice causing everyone to look at him. "So, who'll read next?"_ **

** _The Chinese mortal volunteered to read._ **

** _Present times:-_ **

** _Esperanza's POV:-_ **

**"Three Old Ladies Knit The fingerless gloves of ** **Doom** **."**

Everyone looked at each other. Emily looked shocked. Everyone looked shocked.

Three ladies? That to and doom? Something's not right. Something's not right.

"Eimee? Continue please," said Maria.

"Right, right," Emily muttered out.

**I was used to the occasional weird experience, but usually, they were over quickly but for the rest of the school year, the entire campus seemed to be playing some kind of trick on me.**

Esperanza felt pity for the girl, she must have felt so scared. Although she may have not been scared.

The mafia probably leeched away all her fear of the unknown.

Still.

**The students acted as if they were completely and totally convinced that Mrs Kerr-a perky blond woman whom I'd never seen in my life until she got on our bus at the end of the field trip-had been our pre-algebra teacher since Christmas.**

"I don't blame her for being paranoid. If that happened to me I'd probably be locked up in a mental institute before the end of the school year." Lord Apollo stated.

"Apollo, you _belong_ in a mental institute," Lady Artemis replied and Lady Athena agreed.

"Thanks, sis, nice to know I belong somewhere."

'...'

"Hey! That's insulting." Lord Apollo pouted. Everyone started to howl like hyenas.

She held back a snigger.

It was not wise to laugh at a God, even though they are not a God anymore.

"It's alright Apollo embrace it," Hermes said. "I can set you up in a centre as soon as we finish reading these books. You'll get better."

Emily took that as a cue to continue reading.

**Every so often I would spring a Mrs Dodds reference on somebody, just to see if I could trip them up, but they would stare at me like I was psycho.**

Esperanza felt sad for the girl. She reminded her of her own son. Leo.

She sighed.

It's been so long since she saw her little major.

**After a little while, I started to pretend that** **Mrs Dodds had never existed.**

"At least he'll be safe for a little while," Lady Hestia stated.

Esperanza nodded her head.

**For sometime.**

**Grover couldn't fool me.**

"I really need to teach him how to lie when This is over, it may help save more demigods in the future 'cuz I know this will end in someone's pain," Lord Hermes said.

"I'll set it up," Lord Dionysus declared as he got a small book from his back pocket and wrote down Grover's name. "Gretchen Usher." Lord Dionysus muttered.

Esperanza silently studied the two former Gods. They seem to be quite close.

**When I mentioned the name Dodds to him, he would hesitate,**

"Rule number 18!" Lord Hermes said exasperated.

**then claim she didn't exist**. **But I knew he was lying.**

"Grover is a really bad liar," Lord Hermes stated.

He had a fond but dark look in his eyes. He looked like he was remembering something from the past.

**Something was going on. Something ** _ **had** _ ** happened at the museum.**

"Nothing much really, just a bloodthirsty furry tried to murder you in cold blood." Lord Poseidon growled out while looking at Lord Hades.

Lord Hades gulped.

**I didn't have much time to think about it during the days, but at night, visions a statute, strangers and me falling off a ** **cliff** ** would wake me up in a cold swe** **at."**

There was silence.

** _Athena's POV:-_ **

"Excuse me?" Barnacle bitch looked pale, he was trembling.

For the second time in her miserable existence. She felt pity for him. The first was when the sea spawn fell into the pits. Alone.

"How did she know? How did she know the future? How did she see the future?" Her father bellowed. "Athena? Do you know?"

Shit.

She had no idea.

What was she supposed to do now?

She might have felt disgusted in herself had it not been her pride stopping her from feeling disgusted in herself.

"Athena?"

She cleared her throat. "Perhaps she has the blood of a seer running through her veins."

A few of them looked as if they were struggling to accept her hypothesis.

Everyone else agreed.

Good.

**The freak weather continued, which didn't help my mood. One night, a thunderstorm blew out the windows in my dorm room. A few days later, the biggest tornado ever spotted in the Hudson Valley touched down only fifty miles from Yancy Academy.**

**One of the current events we studied in social studies class was the unusual number of small planes that had gone down in sudden squalls in the Atlantic that year.**

**I started feeling cranky and irritable most of the time. My grades slipped from ** **Cs** ** to ** **Fs** **.**

Sea shit furrowed his eyes. "None of my demigod children were this in tune to the sea. The sea never affected any of their moods. Half of them couldn't even breath underwater or get healed by water. Then how..."

"It's obviously because she was born 80 years after you had sired a child. Add to the fact that she is your first ever demigod daughter. It is obvious why she is so powerful." Athena stated, her words flood with pride and the 'holier than thou' voice echoed through her voice."

Sea shit scowled at her.

She smirked back.

His wife and children stared blankly at her.

She felt a touch of uneasiness when she saw Triton.

Hadn't he been her foster father once upon a time?

**The number of monsters roaming the streets doubled.**

"How?" Sea shit wondered.

She opened her mouth again but was rudely interrupted by sea shit.

"Oh shut it, owl breath."

"Kelp for brains."

"Know-it-all."

"Barnacle beard."

"Bird brain."

"ENOUGH," Zeus yelled. The others sighed. They had been watching the argument like a tennis match.

Ares pouted. "The fight was just getting good..." He faltered at Zeus's glare.

The mortal woman took this time to keep reading.

**I got into more fights with Nancy ** **Bobofit** ** and her friends. I was sent out into the hallway in almost every class.**

**I started to have these weird ** **dreams** **. There was this enormous statue holding another smaller statue in its hand. Both were covered in spider webs.**

**And in another one, I fell from some sort of cliff.** ** When I reached the bottom. All I could see was a red, deserted wasteland. The air seemed to be made of sulfur.**

Sea bitch sighed. _Oh, Percy._He seemed to mouth out. His face contoured in pain.

Uncle Hades looked as if he wanted to hug his brother. Make it go away.

However. Her father looked bored.

**Finally, when our English teacher, Mr ** **Nicoll** **, asked me for the millionth time why I was too lazy to study for spelling tests, I snapped. I called him an old sot. I wasn't even sure what it meant, but it sounded good.**

Dionysius giggled.

"What does it mean?" Aunt asked.

"A drunk person."

...

Then the room erupted in fits of giggles.

**The headmaster sent my ** **Maman** ** a letter the following week, making it official: I would not be invited back next year to Yancy Academy.**

**Fine, I told myself. Just fine.**

**I was homesick.**

**I wanted to be with my ** **Maman** ** in our little apartment on the Upper East Side, even if I had to go to public school and put up with my obnoxious stepfather and his stupid poker parties.**

Barnacle bitch frowned and growled. When everyone turned to look at him he said, "Read please."

**And yet . . . there were things I'd miss at Yancy. The view of the woods out my dorm window, the Hudson River in the distance, the smell of pine trees. I'd miss Grover, who'd been a good friend, even if he was a little strange.**

"That's sweet... I guess." Aphrodite said.

Athena forgot she was there. She forgot someone as dumb as the blond bimbo could exist.

**I worried about how he'd survive next year without me. I'd miss Latin class, too-Mr. Brunner's crazy tournament days in his faith that I could do well.**

**As exam week got closer, Latin, History and Chemistry were the only test I studied for.**

"She wants to impress Chiron," Amphitrite muttered out. Monotonously.

**The evening before my final, I got so frustrated I threw the ****_Cambridge Guide to Greek and Roman_** _**Mythology**_**across**** my dorm room.**

"How could she?" Athena growled out. Enraged.

Everyone else just ignored her.

How. Dare. They.

**Words had started swimming off the page, circling my head, the letters doing one-eighties as if they were riding skateboards. There was no way I was going to remember the difference between Chiron and Charon, or ** **Polydictes** ** and ** **Polydeuces** **. And conjugating those Greek Verbs? Forget it.**

"That's so easy-" Athena started.

"Read! Before she starts!" Ares yelled.

She restrained a growl.

**I paced the room, feeling like ants were crawling around inside my shirt.**

"Ugh, not a good feeling, " Hermes said

"And how would you know how that feels?" Apollo questioned.

"One of my pranks on Demeter backfired once and there were too many ants and ... it's a long story."

Demeter smirked.

**I remembered Mr Brunner's serious expression, his thousand-year-old eyes. ** _ **I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson.** _

**I took a deep breath. I picked up my mythology book.**

**I'd never asked a teacher for help before. Maybe if I talked to Mr Brunner, he could give me some pointers. At least I could apologize for the big fat F I was about to score on his exam. I didn't want to leave Yancy Academy with him thinking I hadn't tried.**

"She's not very sure of herself is she?" One of the female mortals asked Hestia. She nodded.

Athena's eyes narrowed. How does aunt Hestia know so much about the sea brat?

**I walked downstairs to the faculty offices. Most of them were dark and empty, but Mr Brunner's door was ajar, light from his window stretching across the hallway floor.**

**I was three steps from the door handle when I heard voices inside the office. Mr Brunner asked a question. A voice was definitely Grover's said ". . . worries about Percy, sir."**

"Oh, no."

**I froze.**

**I'm not usually an eavesdropper,**

Nico, Thalia, and Annabeth snorted.

"I am." The Stolls stated.

"Of_ course_ you are." Annabeth rolled her eyes.

**but I dare you to try not listening if you hear your best friend talking about you to an adult.**

"I can't say I wouldn't," Piper said.

**I inched closer.**

**". . . alone this summer." Grover was saying. "I mean, a Kindly One in the ** _ **school** _ **! Now that we know for sure, and ** _ **they** _ ** know too-"**

"**We would only make matters worse by rushing him." Mr Brunner said. "We need the girl to mature more."**

**"But she may not have time. The summer solstice dead-line-"**

"A deadline?" Artemis muttered. "Then something has to be done by the summer solstice but why-"

Her eyes bugged out. She had made the connection between the book title and the information she had now.

"You know what it is don't you?" Hermes asked.

"Are you going to tell us?" Ares stated.

"No, you can figure it out by yourself."

**"Will have to be resolved without her, Grover. Let her enjoy her ignorance while she still can."**

**"Sir, she ** _ **saw** _ ** her . . ."**

**"Her imagination," Mr Brunner insisted. "The Mist over the students and staff will be enough to convince her of that."**

**"Sir, I . . . I can't fail in my duties again." Grover's voice was choked with emotion. "You know what that would mean."**

At this Thalia sighed.

**"You haven't failed, Grover," Mr Brunner said kindly. "I should have seen her for what she was. Now let's just worry about keeping Percy alive until next fall-"**

"Why would they have to worry about that?" Poseidon said but everyone ignored him. They were too caught up in the book. Even Dionysus put his magazine down to listen.

**The mythology book dropped out of my hand and hit the floor with a thud.**

"No! That's rule number six. Don't blow your cover!" Hermes said.

**Mr Brunner went silent.**

**Shit. **

**My heart hammering, I picked up the book and backed down the hall.**

"Good," Hermes said. "Retreat."

**A shadow slid across the lighted glass of Brunner's office door, the shadow of something much taller than my wheelchair-bound teacher, holding something that looked suspiciously like an archer's bow.**

"He's out of his wheelchair?" Demeter asked.

"That's stupid." Athena stated." Someone could see him."

"Mist remember?"

There was deathly silence.

**I opened the nearest door and slipped inside.**

**A few seconds later I heard a slow ** _ **clop-clop-clop,** _ **like muffled woodblocks, then a sound like an animal snuffling right outside my door. A large, dark shape paused in front of the glass, then moved on.**

**A bead of sweat trickled down my neck.**

The same thing happened all around the room.

**Somewhere in the hallway, Mr Brunner spoke. "Nothing," he murmured. "My nerves haven't been right since the winter solstice."**

"No one's nerves were right at that point in time."

**"Mine neither," Grover said. "But I could have sworn . . ."**

**"Go back to the dorm," Mr Brunner told him. You've got a long day of exams tomorrow."**

**"Don't remind me."**

**The lights went out in Mr Brunner's office.**

**I waited in the dark for what seemed like forever.**

**Finally, I slipped out into the hallway and made my way back up to the dorm.**

**Piper ****Mclean**** was lying on her bed, studying her Latin exam notes, she must have been there all night** **because her eyes were red and she had dark circles around her eyes.**

The mortal man - not Fredrick- perked up at that sentence.

**Does her last name sound familiar? Ya, that's because she's the daughter of Tristan McLean. Yes, ** ** _the _ ** **Tristan McLean.**

He grumbled. Something about being forced to pay a monthly extortion bill to some yakuza or whatever.

**Her cover story for coming to this school is that, apparently, she wanted to 'learn in a school which provides an excellent curriculum in a holistic environment'.**

**Which absolute bullshit if you ask me, from what I've gathered so far, her father sent her here (or someone made her father send her here) and she's stuck here till the end of ** **eternity.**

**Against her will.** **From what I've seen from her body language. I think she just wants to spend so time with her father but can't due to some sort of obstacle.**

The mortal looked pale. He was shaking.

"Excuse me for a minute. But I need to go." He excused himself and walked out the door.

**She's ok and she is one of the few who don't buy anything from me.**

**Not because she doesn't want to, but because she doesn't know about it.**

The mortals ground their teeth together.

**"Hey," she said, bleary-eyed. "You going to get ready for this test?"**

**I didn't answer.**

**"You look awful." She frowned. "Is everything okay?"**

**"Just . . . tired."**

**I turned so she couldn't read my expression,**

"That's not going to work," Aphrodite said. " My children can read your emotions and expressions."

**and started getting ready for bed.**

**I didn't understand what I'd heard downstairs. I wanted to believe I'd imagined the whole thing.**

"Don't."

**But one thing was clear: Grover and Mr Brunner were talking about me behind my back. They thought I was in some kind of danger.**

**I'm always in danger, the question is: How?**

**On the last day of the term, I shoved my clothes into my suitcase.**

**The other guys and Girls were joking around, talking about their vacation plans. One of them was going on a hiking trip to Switzerland. Another was cruising the Caribbean for a month. They were juvenile delinquents, like me, but they were ** _ **rich** _ ** juvenile delinquents. Their daddies were executives or ambassadors, or celebrities. I was a nobody, from a family of nobodies.**

"Hey!" All the Gods yelled.

Who did she think she was calling nobodies?

If it wasn't for her pride. Athena might have figured out that she had no idea that the Gods existed yet.

**They asked me what I'd be doing this summer and I told them I was going back to the city.**

**What I didn't tell them was that I'd have to get a summer job walking dogs or selling cocaine, and spend my free time worrying about where I'd go to school in the fall.**

The mortals looked furious.

**"Oh," one of the guys said. "That's cool."**

**They went back to their conversation as if I'd never existed.**

**The only time they would ever listen to me as if they wanted to buy something.**

"That's mean." Aunt Hestia said.

**The only person I dreaded saying good-bye to was Grover, but as it turned out, I didn't have to. He'd booked a ticket to Manhattan on the same Greyhound as I had, so there we were, together again, heading into the city.**

**Suspicious.**

"Mood," Frederick muttered.

**During the whole bus ride, Grover kept glancing nervously down the aisle, watching the other passengers. It occurred to me that he'd always acted nervous and fidgety when we left Yancy as if he expected something bad to happen. Before, I'd always assumed he was worried about getting teased. But there was nobody to tease him on the Greyhound.**

"Oh, Grover."

**Finally, I couldn't stand it anymore.** ** I decided to test him.**

**I said, "Looking for Kindly Ones?"**

"That must have scared him real good," Hermes said with a glint in his eyes. Apollo agreed.

Athena stifled a laugh and tried to keep her face neutral.

**Grover nearly jumped out of his seat. "** **Wha** **\- what do you mean?"**

**I confessed about eavesdropping on him and Mr Brunner the night before the exam.**

"No, don't confess. Never confess." Hermes said.

**Grover's eye twitched. "How much did you hear?"**

**"Oh . . . not much. What's the summer solstice deadline?"**

"Everything," waterworks muttered.

**He winced. "Look, Percy . . . I was just worried for you, see? I mean, hallucinating about demon math teachers . . ."**

Uncle Hades chuckled. When everyone looked at him he said, "Demon math teachers."

**"Grover-"**

**"And I was telling Mr Brunner that maybe you were overstressed or something, because there was no such person as Mrs Dodds, and . . ."**

"Grover's a really bad liar," Hermes said. His eyes turned dark.

_Pan._

**"Grover, you're a really, really bad liar."**

"Thank you!" Apollo shouted.

Hermes, however, was looking at the book in atrocity while everyone else snickered at his expression.

**His ears turned pink.**

**From his shirt pocket, he fished out a grubby business card. "Just take this, okay? In case you need me this summer."**

**The card was in fancy script, which was hard on my dyslexic eyes, but I finally made out something like:**

_ **Grover Underwood** _

_ **Keeper** _

_ **Half-Blood Hill** _

_ **Long Island, New York** _

_ **(800) 009-0009** _

"Why is it written in a fancy script?" Athena asked Dionysus.

He smiled evilly, "It's funny to see them try to read it."

**"What's Half-"**

**"Don't say it aloud!" He yelped. "That's my** **summer address."**

**The address sounded familiar, I think I heard ****Maman**** talk about it once. Whatever the place is, I have a feeling he's telling only half-truths.** **Whatever it is, I have a feeling I'll see Mr Brunner there.**

"Why does she refer to her mother as Maman?"

**There was a huge grinding noise under our feet. Black smoke poured from the dashboard and the whole bus filled with a smell like rotten eggs.**

All the girls wrinkled their noses. The guys didn't look much better.

**The driver cursed and limped the Greyhound over to the side of the highway.**

**After a few minutes clanking around in the engine compartment, the driver announced that we'd all have to get off. Grover and I filed outside with everybody else.**

**We were stretch of country road-no place you'd notice if you didn't break down there. On our side of the highway was nothing but maple trees and litter from passing cars. On the side, across four lanes of asphalt shimmering with the afternoon heat, was an old-fashioned fruit stand.**

Everyone shivered. "Why does that sound familiar?" Hades wondered.

**The stuff on sale looked really good: heaping boxes of blood-red cherries and apples, walnuts and apricots, jugs of cider in a claw-foot tub full of ice. There were no customers, just three old ladies sitting in rocking chairs in the shade of a maple tree, knitting the largest pair of fingerless gloves I have ever seen.**

**I mean these gloves were the size of sweaters, but they were clearly gloves. The lady on the right knitted one of them. The lady on the left knitted the other. The lady in the middle held an enormous basket of sea-green/ red-brown/ gold yarn.**

**All three women looked ancient, with pale faces wrinkled like fruit leather, silver hair tied back in white bandannas, bony arms sticking out of bleached cotton dresses.**

The gods gasped. "The Fates!"

"What?" The mortals yelled.

"He saw the fates!" Athena.

Amphitrite looked pale. Sea shit fainted in his chair.

**The weirdest thing was, they seemed to be looking right at me.**

**Out of sheer curiosity,** **I crossed the street.**

"No" the entire room yelled. Oh, Gods, the sea spawn was suicidal.

Yet, she survived.

"**Percy" Grover stuttered out. "What do you think you're doing?" I ignored him and crossed the street. Walking directly towards the little old ladies.**

"Why isn't the satyr stopping him?"

"**I can't see what you are," I said, looking at the direction. They all looked up and smiled at me.**** Not one of those kind smiles elderly people give. But a twisted smile. Swivelling their faces beyond recognition.**

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me" Artemis whispered.

Everyone was shaking in their seats.

_Athena _was shaking in her seat.

She had no idea that the sea spawn saw the fates and survived!

"**What makes you think we don't look like this?" the middle one questioned in a raspy voice. I took the empty seat that I was sure wasn't there before.**

_ **Poseidon's POV:-** _

He had no idea his daughter sea he fates.

He hoped with all his heart she would survive. He was close to tears.

What if they snip her chord? He knows he can't change the past. And whatever has happened has happened.

But the thought of losing another child brought him close to tears.

"**I just know, and when I try and see what you really are I just see shadows," I told them. They giggled.**

There was silence.

Nobody dared to interrupt the mortal.

**"You don't know what we are, do you? If you did, you would sit with us, but amuse us seeing as how we don't know for once. How did you try to see us as shadows?" the one down the other end said cheerfully.**

"**I look where I don't want to look, where I never want to look. Right out the corner of my eye. It lets you see what's there, but I only saw shadows. Therefore, you're not here." I explained****.**

**As impossible as it sounds, their smiles grew even wider.**

**By now I had a few ideas about what they were. But one thing was for certain. **

**They were real, yet, not real at the same time.**

**Supernatural yet perfectly natural.**

"**But if we don't exist, how can you see us? ****"**  
**The middle one was fingering a thread, a pair of huge shear-like scissors in her hand. I laughed.**

"**You misconstrue me. I never said you aren't real. The best way I can put it you're everywhere and nowhere all at once," I guessed out loud.**

"**I don't think that's fair. We don't want to cut the string now" the middle one pouted as she laid down the scissors. "We like you."**

"**And if you cut the string something bad happens" I concluded, "You stopped the bus. What happens if you cut the thread?" I wondered.**

"**You die," they answered as one. They were everywhere and nowhere, held power over who was meant to die and who wasn't, they weaved together and cut threads. **

**I had a feeling that I knew who/what they were. Still.**

**It's never safe to assume things.**

"**Everybody dies, and I'm beginning to think it just might be ****_Fated_****" I leaned forward and whispered the last part. They all grinned****.**

**Bingo**

"**It is fated, and so we must carry it out. That does not mean that we want to" the one on the right looked up dismayed, "Will you run now?" she asked****. She looked sad.**

**I shook my head, glancing the middle one who was still holding the sting between her fingers ready to be cut.**

**"No, I'm going to help you," I said picking up the scissors and slicing the string. "Just this once it's not your responsibility," I told them. The bus sputtered and roared to life, I turned to walk away. "Goodbye"**

**"Wait" they called. "Here" the lady on the right gave me a peach from the fruit stand nearby. "Enjoy that on the bus, for our inconvenience."**

**Knowing who they were, are. The**   
**' inconvenience' they were talking about went further than just stopping the bus...**

**The middle one gave me a golden compass, it looked just like the compass in Phillip Pullman's ** _ **His Dark Materials ** _ **trilogy.**

**The last one handed me the fingerless gloves (now shrunken to fit my hands)** **. "Wear this." **

"**Thank you"**

**"Don't thank us. You are ** _ **fated ** _ **to have it. You have the gift..." They had a thoughtful expression on their faces. They didn't evaluate further.**

**I waved goodbye and ran back to the bus. I quickly slipped the compass into my pocket and ** **put** ** on the fingerless gloves.**

**One second they were sea-green.**

**Next, they were gold.**

**And then lava red **

**And gold again.**

**The cycle continued. It was... Mesmerising, like nothing I have ever seen before.**

**Grover was waiting for me and he was shaking.**

"**What were you thinking? Do you have any idea who those old ladies were?" he demanded, panicking. "Did they cut the cord?" he muttered to himself and then louder, "You just disappeared into the fog. I couldn't find you even though you were right across the street"**

"**I'm sorry G-man, didn't mean to make you worry. They didn't cut the cord," I told him. He looked so relieved that I almost didn't say the last bit. "I did"**

**He said, "You snipped the cord."**

**"Yeah. So?" But even as I said it, I knew it was a big deal.**

**This is not happening," Grover mumbled. He started chewing at his thumbs. "I don't want this to be like the last time."**

**"What last time?"**

**"Always sixth grade. They never get past sixth."**

**"Grover," I said because he made no sense, did someone dies before? "What are you talking about?"**

**"Let me walk you home from the bus station. Promise me."**

**This seemed like a strange request to me, but I promised he could.**

**He looked at me mournfully, like he was already picking the kind of flowers I'd like best on my coffin.**

Poseidon felt numb. His body when cold. Why was the world going around in circles?

Panic welled in his chest.

Hades pulls Poseidon into a hug. "Poseidon? Are you ok? Can you hear me?" Hades whispered into his ear.

But Poseidon could hear nothing except for the pounding in his ears and the ache in his heart.

"Poseidon"

The world started to dim. Poor Percy. The girl had met the Fates. Nobody deserves that. Those murdering ministers. Manipulative bastards. No good hoes.

She was going to die. His daughter was going to die.

And it will be _all _**his **fault for not persuading Sally to come to Reside in Atlantis.

With that. Poseidon promptly sunk back onto the couch. Eyes closed and with is falling onto Hades.

"Poseidon!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. There it is!
> 
> Most of the things will be similar to the books (e.g medusa) comment down below on who would you like to react to which scene and how they might react!
> 
> You can also guess which God Paul was!  
Hint:- Sally's name.
> 
> PM me if you could figure out his name.
> 
> I wanna see how many figure it out.
> 
> As always. Comments and kudos are by lifeblood so remember to give me some if you want to.
> 
> Until next time!


	5. Vacations are the best time to learn bullfighting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!! Happy holidays to all and enjoy this two-in-one chapter with a lot of surprises.  
Without further ado,  
on with the show!!!

_ **Zeus's P.O.V.:-** _

"Donny?" His eldest brother whispered, had he not been sitting next to his brother. He would have missed his pained voice tightly woven with fear.

He, on the other hand, did not allow fear to be expressed in his posture. It was not as if he did not fear for his brother's health. He did, but he was king. He could and will not allow showing any emotion.

Emotions are a sign of weakness. They are for the weak.

The volume in the room rose every second until it became unbearable. 

"SILENCE!" His voice boomed throughout the room. "Apollo, take Poseidon to your temple. He needs rest, as for the rest of us, we will continue reading these books. The faster we read these, the faster we make help our children in their peril."

His heart ran faster and faster as he thought of his mortal children. For their sake, he will forget about the ancient laws. Just this once.

Apollo nodded his head sheepishly, he was stopped by Benniskyme and Rhode who wanted to go with him.

After the trio plus Poseidon left, the Chinese mortal resumed reading the books.

**Confession time: I ditched Grover as soon as we got to the bus terminal.**

Athena facepalmed. "Why would she do that? It will put her in more danger."

"Some promise that turned out to be," Hephaestus said.

**I know, I know. It was rude.**

"Very rude." one of the remaining mortal women said.

**But Grover was freaking me out, looking at me like I was a dead man, muttering "Why does this always happen?" and "Why does it always have to be sixth grade?"**

**Plus the Fates did say that they liked me. So... I'm guessing they wouldn't want me to suffer while dying. It will probably be a short death. Both Grover and I could die in a car crash if we were to book a cabbie.**

Nobody said a word.

**Whenever he got upset, Grover's bladder acted up,**

**so I wasn't surprised when, as soon as we got off the bus, he made me promise to wait for him, then made a beeline for the restroom. Instead of waiting, I got my suitcase, slipped outside, and caught the first taxi uptown.**

**"East One-hundred-and-fourth and First," I told the driver.**

**A word about ma Maman, before you meet her.**

**Her name is Sally Jackson and she's the best person in the world,**

Zeus mentally frowned, when was the last time he had visited mother? He was sure it had been more than a few decades, maybe even a century.

which just proves my theory that the best people have the most rotten luck.

His mind went to Hestia, she was the kindest of the six, yet, she had no throne.

**Her parents died in a plane crash when she was five. They were moving from France to the states when it happened, she was raised by an uncle who didn't care much about her. She wanted to be a novelist, so she spent high school working to save enough money for a college with a good creative-writing program.**

**Then her uncle got cancer, and she had to quit school her senior year to take care of him. After he died, she was left with no money, no family, and no diploma.**

"Wow," Hermes said.

Everyone else agreed with his son. Zeus felt guilt well up in his chest, he could feel the glares everyone was giving him like sharp knives.

**The only good break she ever got was meeting my dad.**

**At least. That's her cover story. I always had a feeling there is something she's not telling me.**

**But I refrained from asking her. She would always get misty-eyed when I asked her past.**

**Right now I'm 98% sure there is something wrong with her.** **That she is not human or at least ****not **_**fully **_**human.**

**Little, unexplainable shit happens around Maman. For example:-**

**"Percy we need to go back home."**

**"But Maman I wanna continue flying my kite!"**

**Ma ** **mére** ** started to stare at the sky and **  
**Th** **e wind suddenly stops blowing even though it was extremely windy a second before and the Kite drops to the ground.**

**"Aww... How sad. Looks like you won't be able to fly your kite now.**

(Eight years old I am sad.)

**"Pack up! Let's go home! It dark anyway!"**

**N** **ot even three seconds after packing up. The wind started to blow again with full force.**

**It was almost as if someone was holding back the winds.**

"I'm sorry what? How can a mortal do that? that's impossible!" Athena cried out. Zeus could feel her brain move a thousand miles per hour.

"Maybe she's not mortal? maybe she's a part nymph or something?" Hermes timidly questioned.

Athena glared at him.

Zeus sighed, he was tired, his brain wasn't working, maybe they could take a break after this chapter?

No.

His children could be in grave danger.

**I could talk about all the weird shit that has happened when I'm with Maman but I don't want to because my dyslexia and ADHD will kill me if I do.**

**Going back to ma Pere, **I** don't have memories of him, just this sort of warm glow, maybe the barest trace of his smile.**

"EEEEK!"

Everybody jumped out of their seats.

"THAT is SO _cute!_" Aphrodite shrieked.

"Aphrodite, sweetie," Ares said. "Maybe you should tone it down a bit."

"Preferably _before_, we all go deaf," Hephaestus muttered.

**Maman** ** doesn't like to talk about him. She has no pictures.**

Hermes gaped. "It sounds like she still likes Poseidon."

The Chinese mortal raised an eyebrow. "What's so bad about that?"

"Well," Apollo started. "Most of the girls we get together with either hate us at the end of the relationship or just don't feel anything."

Zeus scanned the room, his eyes locked in with Beryle's for a second.

She subtly turned to look away from him. 

He felt a pang of sadness settle on his heart.

**See, they weren't married. She told me he was rich and important and famous, and their relationship was a secret. Then one day, he set sail across the Atlantic on some important journey, and he never came back.**

**Lost at sea, my mom told me. Not dead. Lost at sea.**

**Which is also utter bullshit if you ask me. For starters**,** she said that he was famous.**

**She once told me the story of how hey met. Maman went to a beach called ****Moutark**, **there she saw a guy (my dad) building a sandcastle, some three-year-old decided to ruin the sandcastle by stepping** **on it. Mon Pere got mad at the little kid and decided to chew him out.**

Everyone laughed at that.

**Ma ****Mére**** noticed and got angry. She threw one of her slippers at him to get his ****attention** **(it barely missed him). Went up to him, slapped him right across the face and started to lecture him about why he shouldn't get angry at a little kid.**

Everyone laughed even harder at that. His brother sure knew how to catch girls.

**She left him after lecturing him for five minutes and then realised she left her shoe behind so she went back.**

**She went back, they talked a bit and fast forward a couple of months, I was born.**

**I know what your thinking: 'What's so shocking about that?'**

**Well first off, she said he said he was famous, I don't think any famous person would be able to sit on the beach and enjoy their evening unless they are on their own private island.**

**Where was the paparazzi? Besides, I don't think any famous person would be mean to a toddler. That will show up in the newspaper the next day.**

**Where were his ** **bodyguards** **? Somethings not right.**

"The kids smart, that's what she is."

**After she had me, s** **he worked odd jobs, took night classes to get her high school diploma, and raised me on her own. She never complained or got mad. Not even once. But I knew I wasn't an easy kid.**

**Finally, she married Gabe ** **Ugliano** **,**

Most of the Gods and Goddesses narrowed their eyes at this.

Gabe... Zeus was sure he once heard Poseidon talk about him and it wasn't in a positive light. 

**He was okay until Maman said I do** **, then showed his true ** **colours** ** as a world-class jerk.**

"Then why didn't she divorce him?" Artemis asked outraged. Athena agreed.

Nobody had an answer.

**When I was young, I nicknamed him Smelly Gabe. I'm sorry, but it's the truth. The guy reeked like ** **mouldy** ** garlic pizza wrapped in gym shorts.**

"Gross." Aphrodite wrinkled her nose.

**Between the two of us, we made my mom's life pretty hard. The way Smelly Gabe treated her, the way he and I got along . . . well, when I came home is a good example.**

**I walked into our little apartment, hoping my mom would be home from work. Instead, Smelly Gabe was in the living room, playing poker with his buddies. The television blared ESPN. Chips and beer cans were strewn all over the carpet.**

"That is a live pig," Artemis said.

**Hardly looking up, he said around his cigar, "So, you're home."**

**"Where's my mom?"**

**"Working," he said. "You got any cash?"**

"That's it?" Hephestus said incredulously. "_You got any cash?_"

"What kind of person does that?" Aphrodite said.

"A b-."

"Language Ares!" 

"Jeez, aunt Hestia. It's not like I was going to curse."

"Ares, I know you and there are not that many curse words that start with b."

"Oh, and how would you know that?"

**That was it. No Welcome back. Good to see you. How has your life been for the last six months? Not that I expected any, I probably would have gotten a heart attack if he did say it.**

Zeus never liked his niece, however, he never wanted this on her.

What if she sided with _father _and decided that the Gods deserve to rot in Tartarus?.

**Gabe had put on weight. He looked like a tuskless walrus in thrift-store clothes. He had about three hairs on his head, all combed over his bald scalp as if that made him handsome or something.**

Aphrodite shivered at this description.

**He managed the Electronics Mega-Mart in Queens, but he stayed home most of the time. I don't know why he hadn't been fired long before. He just kept on collecting paychecks, spending the money on cigars that made me nauseous, and on beer, of course. Always beer. Whenever I was home, he expected me to provide his gambling funds. He called that our "little secret." Meaning, if I told ma ** **mére** **, he would punch my lights out.**

The mortals growled.

It was true he didn't like the girl, but nobody deserved this.

**"I don't have any cash," I told him.**

**He raised a greasy eyebrow.**

**Gabe could sniff out money like a bloodhound, which was surprising since his smell should've covered up everything else.**

This generated a few smiles.

**"You took a taxi from the bus station," he said. "Probably paid with a twenty. Got six, seven bucks in change. Somebody expects to live under this roof, girl's ought to carry her weight. Am I right, Eddie?"**

Everyone snorted.

**Eddie, the super of the apartment building, looked at me with a twinge of sympathy. "Come on, Gabe," he said. "The kid just got here."**

"At least someone there has some sens, Aphrodite said. She was completely disgusted by Gabe.

**"Am I** _ ** right?** _ **" Gabe repeated.**

**Eddie scowled into his bowl of pretzels. The other two guys passed gas in harmony.**

All the girls in the room had a look of pure horror on their faces and some of the boys turned green.

Hermes mimicked gagging.

**"Fine," I said. I dug a wad of dollars out of my right pocket and threw the money on the table. "I hope you lose."**

"So do we."

"Oh he'll lose alright," Dionysis stated. "If I have anything to do with it." He had a look on his face that stopped anyone from asking what he meant.

**"Your report card came, brain b***h!" he shouted after me. "I wouldn't act so snooty!"**

Artemis looked downright murderous. "How. Dare. He." She growled out.

**I slammed the door to my room, which wasn't my room. During school months, it was Gabe's "study."**

"I doubt it's anything like a study." A mortal said.

"It's probably just another place for Gabe to stink up," Demeter stated.

**He didn't study anything in there except old car magazines, but he loved shoving my stuff in the closet, leaving his muddy boots on my windowsill, and doing his best to make the place smell like his nasty cologne and cigars and stale beer.**

**I was relieved he didn't want to check my suitcase because I have like, a couple of one hundred dollar bills that should add up to ten thousand dollars in there from my time at Nancy's.**

A couple of people smiled at that.

For some odd reason, he found Amphitrite smiling.

Her children, on the other hand, grimaced.

**I dropped my suitcase on the bed. Home sweet home.**

**Gabe's smell was almost worse than the nightmares about Mrs Dodds, o** **r the smell of sulfur from those weird dreams.**

"Wow," Hermes said. "He's that bad?"

"Apparently," Hephaestus replied.

**But as soon as I thought that, my legs felt weak. I remembered Grover's look of panic-how he'd made me promise I wouldn't go home without him. A sudden chill rolled through me. I felt like someone-something-was looking for me right now, maybe pounding its way up the stairs, growing long, horrible talons.**

"Why does she have to be so dramatic?" Artemis asked.

"She takes after his dad, remember," Athena answered.

**Then I heard my mom's voice. "Percy?"**

**She opened the bedroom door, and my fears melted away.**

**My mother can make me feel good just by walking into the room. Her eyes sparkle and change ** **colour in the light. Her smile is as warm as a quilt. She's got a few grey streaks mixed in with her long brown hair, but I never think of her as old. When she looks at me, it's like she's been seeing all the good things about me, none of the bad. I've never heard her voice or say an unkind word to anyone, not even me or Gabe.**

"She sounds nice." Aphrodite cooed.

**"Oh, Percy." She hugged me tightly. "I can't believe it. You've grown since Christmas!"**

**Her red-white-and-blue Sweet on America uniform smelled like the best things in the world: chocolate, liquorice, and all the other stuff she sold at the candy shop in Grand Central. She'd brought me a huge bag of "free samples," the way she always did when I came home.**

"Lucky!"

**We sat together on the edge of the bed. While I attacked the blueberry sour strings, she ran her hand through my hair and demanded to know everything I hadn't put in my letters. She didn't mention anything about my getting expelled. She didn't seem to care about that. But was I okay? Was her little boy doing all right?**

**I told her she was smothering me, and to lay off all that, but secretly, I was glad to see her.**

**From the other room, Gabe yelled, "Hey, Sally-how about some bean dip, huh?"**

Artemis gritted his teeth and the rest scowled.

**I gritted my teeth.**

**My mom is the nicest lady in the world. She should've been married to a millionaire, not to some jerk like Gabe.**

"Or a god."

**For her sake, I tried to sound upbeat about my last days at Yancy Academy. I told her I wasn't too down about the expulsion. I'd lasted almost the whole year this time. I'd made some new friends. I'd done pretty well in Latin. And honestly, the fights hadn't been as bad as the headmaster said. I liked Yancy Academy. I did. I put such a good spin on the year, I almost convinced myself. I started choking up, thinking about Grover and Mr Brunner. Even Nancy ** **Bobofit** ** suddenly didn't seem so bad.**

"Hmm..." Hermes thought out loud." She must be a very good actress, so good that she managed to fool herself into believing it. Either an Actress or a lier."

**Until the trip to the museum . . .**

**"What?" my mom asked. Her eyes tugged at my conscience, trying to pull out the secrets. "Did something scare you?"**

**"No, Mom."**

"Don't lie!" Hermes yelled.

Everyone gasped.

"Y-you just-" Hephestus stuttered.

"Oh please," Hermes said. "Even you know that this is something that he shouldn't lie about."

**I felt bad lying. I wanted to tell her about Mrs Dodds and the yarn, but I thought it would sound stupid** ** even though I knew she knew something.**

**I don't know why but I had a feeling that if I told her the truth she would send me away ** _ **again. ** _ **I didn't want to leave, I just got back.**

"No, it wouldn't." The Italian mortal woman said.

"Yes, it would." The Hispanic mortal woman stated. "Hey mom, the person that I thought was my math teacher is demonic and I cut some yarn earlier today in front of three old people. But you know what enough about me, how was your day?"

Everyone snorted. the mortal made it sound so silly and ridiculous.

**She pursed her lips. She knew I was holding back but didn't push me.**

**"I have a surprise for you," she said. "We're going to the beach."**

**My eyes widened. "** **Montauk** **?"**

"Three nights-same cabins."

**"When?"**

**She smiled. "Tomorrow, as soon as I finish the morning shift,"**

**I couldn't believe it. My mom and I hadn't been to ** **Montauk** ** the last two summers, because Gabe said there wasn't enough money.** ** Which was crap if you ask me because I clearly remember giving him a total of $30000 last year and $20000 the year before that.**

"He better let them go." I heard one said.

**Gabe appeared in the doorway and growled, "Bean dip, Sally? Didn't you hear me?"**

Everyone scowled.

**I wanted to punch him, but I met my mom's eyes and I understood she was offering me a deal: be nice to Gabe for a little while. Just until she was ready to leave for ** **Montauk** **. Then we would get out of here.**

**"I was on my way, honey," she told Gabe. "We were just talking about the trip."**

**Gabe's eyes got small. "The trip? You mean you were serious about that?"**

**"I knew it," I muttered. "He won't let us go."**

**"Of course he will," my mom said evenly. "Your stepfather is just worried about money. That's all. Besides," she added, "Gabriel won't have to settle for bean dip. I'll make him enough seven-layer dip for the whole weekend. Guacamole. Sour cream. The works."**

Hermes' eyes lit up. "Bribery."

**Gabe softened a bit. "So this money for your trip . . . it comes out of your clothes budget, right?"**

Aphrodite nearly shrieked. "Her money for her _clothes?_ Why would she even _have _a budget?"

**"Yes, honey," my mother said.**

Aphrodite twitched.

**"And you won't take my car anywhere but there and back."**

**"We'll be very careful."**

**Gabe scratched his double chin. "Maybe if you hurry with the seven-layer dip . . . And maybe if the kid apologized for interrupting my poker game."**

**Maybe if I kick you in your soft spot, I thought. And make you sing soprano for a week.**

Everyone doubled over in hysterics while Artemis and Ares chanted, "Do it!"

**But my mom's eyes warned me not to make him mad.**

**Why did she put up with this guy? I wanted to scream. Why did she care what he thought?**

"Exactly."

"**I'm sorry," I muttered. "I'm sorry I interrupted your incredibly important poker game. Please go back to it right now."**

**Gabe's eyes narrowed. His tiny brain was probably trying to detect sarcasm in my statement.**

True that.

**"Yeah, whatever," he decided.**

**He went back to his game.**

"Finally."

**"Thank you, Percy," ma ** **meré** ** said. "Once we get to ** **Montauk** **, we'll talk more about . . . whatever you've forgotten to tell me, okay?"**

**For a moment, I thought I saw anxiety in her eyes-the same fear I'd seen in Grover during the bus ride-as if my mom too felt an odd chill in the air.**

**But then her smile returned, and I figured I must have been mistaken. She ruffled my hair and went to make Gabe his seven-layer dip.**

**Around six thirty-ish, ma ** **Meré** ** went out for her evening shift. She would be gone for two hours which ** **would give me enough time to meet the gang.**

Zeus wondered if this is the girl gets crack from.

**I didn't think Gabe would notice I was gone, sighing, I picked up my skateboard and jumped off the first floor** ** with a thud.**

**I got a few minor cuts** **which were sad as it showed how clumsy I was getting from the lack of practice, I quickly skated away to the nearest 7/11 to buy a few packs of coke**.

Artemis's eyes were as wide as her mouth.

Zeus wondered if she would try and get Jackson into the hunt.

**After buying them, I quickly **skateboarded** away to the park to meet them.**

**There were only a few people at the park, but it was mostly deserted. The trees cast long shadows upon the windy cobblestone path.**

**I sat down on one of the ** **benches near the lake. ** **That's** ** where we normally met before and today was no different. It was quiet, a few hellhounds roamed the park, sniffing stuff.**

"Wait, wait, wait, wait hold up. Why did the hell hounds not attack her?" Someone asked.

The mortal who was reading the book answered while grinding her teeth, " Maybe it will be told later on in the book so everyone please keep quiet so I could finish reading because I don't think anyone wants to stay here a minute longer than they're supposed to."

Touché.

**After about twenty minutes, the gang finally ** **decided** ** to show up, by then the hell hounds had all left.**

**Someone tapped me on the shoulders.**

** Instinctively I swung my foot round to hit the person neck, aiming wide at the last second and connecting with their shoulder. There would have been a sickening crack as my foot connected, their shoulder would dislocate and I knew from experience that there would be several breaks and nine fractures. If that had hit their neck... I had to do better than that. **

Almost everyone gasped at that.

**At least** **, that's what would have ** **happened** ** had the guy not back away.**

**"What?" Luke ** **Castellan said, feigning** **sadness** **. "No nice to see you after six months? I'm hurt!" Luke ** **Castallen** ** was the type of guy who could steal both your lungs and you would have no idea about it until later and by that I mean it will be too late.**

Hermes looked pained at the mention of his former son.

**He looked like a blond superman, sandy yellow hair, sky blue eyes. He was so hot, like, burning hot, he was so hot that steam was cool in comparison. So hot, that the sun was dim compared to him. There was a scar right below his eye that enhanced his ** **hottest** ** by a thousand times. He was around two and a half heads taller than me.**

Whoa, he knew Jackson could describe things beautifully, yet, she decided to use only a couple of words to show how 'hot' the traitor was.

**I punched him lightly on the shoulders. "What took you so long? Where are the twins?"**

**They're coming with a recruit."**

**"ID?"**

**"Leo ** **Vadelaz** **, eleven years old. Used to live in Sans ** **Francisco** ** with his mother until she died in a house fire. He was eight went it happened, poor guy, he's been shuffled through foster homes ever since."**

At that, most of the mortals perked up.  
He could have sworn one of them mouthed out 'Leo'.

The same mortal was in tears, she was probably this 'Leo's' mother.

Zeus felt pity for the mortal, he too would have felt saddened if he had abandoned his children.

In a way, didn't he abandon his children?

**I could tell you what had happened that night, but most of the ** **itty** **-bitty details are all secretive, so I'll go over a just of what had happened:**

**The Stoll twins brought in the recruit. I gave him a lecture, handed him some stashes and gave the other three to cans of coke.**

Hermes gave the biggest smile ever while Dyonisis tried to look as inconspicuous as possible.

**Before I go any further, you might be thinking: Hey! Stoll? As in Margret Stoll? As in ** **Nusutto** **? One of the youngest Yakuza heads out there?**

"What?"

**Yep, they're related to her, by that, I mean they're her sons.**

"I'm sorry but Hermes banged who?"

**They don't live with their mother, that's stupid and dangerous, they stay in some boarding school a few hours away from Manhatten.**

"Not a boarding school..." Someone muttered.

**Undisclosed for safety reasons.**

**Anyways back to what we were talking about.**

**I handed the poor kid a few bags and a couple of twenty-dollar notes.**

Zeus saw one of the mortal woman smiles.

**What? I felt bad for him, he could do with the extra cash because he looked like a bag of bones.**

**I slipped it into a small backpack he brought with him. The others noticed but didn't say anything.**

**We talked about our plans for the summer and we also started to talk about the ** **Surudoi** ** have** **** ** for some reason.**

**He Used to be the Yakuza head until he decided to step down and give away his crown to ** **Marget** ** Stoll.**

**Minutes turned into hours and before we knew it, the sun was starting to show.**

**We bid each other good night and went back to our respective homes.**

**A few hours ** **later we were ready to leave.**

**Gabe took a break from his poker game long enough to watch me lug my mom's bags to the car, he kept griping and groaning about losing her cooking-and more important, his '78 Camaro- for the whole weekend.**

**"More. Important." Aphrodite said through gritted teeth. Before she could start her rant Annabeth started reading.**

**"Not a scratch on this car, ** **brainiac** **," he warned me as I loaded the last bag. "Not one little scratch."**

"But she won't be driving?" Dionysus said. "She's not even drunk the proper amount to make a scratch on that car."

"Oh," Zeus said. "And how would you know the proper amount to be drunk to drive?"

"Umm... A god's intuition?"

"Uh-huh," Zeus said but he wasn't buying it.

**Like I'd be the one driving. I was twelve. But that didn't matter to Gabe. If a seagull so much as pooped on his paint job, he'd find a way to blame me.**

**Watching him lumber back toward the apartment building, I got so mad I did something I can't explain. As Gabe reached the doorway, I made the hand gesture I'd seen Grover make on the bus, a sort of warding-of-evil gesture, a clawed hand over my heart, then a shoving movement toward Gabe. The screen door slammed shut so hard it whacked him in the butt and sent him flying up the staircase as if he'd been shot from a cannon.**

**'**How did she do that?'

'Who cares?'

**Maybe it was just the wind or some freak accident with the hinges, but I didn't stay long enough to find out.**

**I got in the Camaro and told my mom to step on it.**

**Our rental cabin was on the south shore, way out at the tip of Long Island. It was a little pastel box with faded curtains, half-sunken into the dunes. There was always sand in the sheets and spiders in the cabinets,**

At this Athena shivered. Everybody else rolled their eyes at her.

**and most of the time the sea was too cold to swim in.**

"Why does he care if the sea is too cold to swim in?" Hephaestus asked. "Shouldn't she still like that?"

**I loved the place.**

"Oh."

**We'd been going there since I was a baby. My mom had been going even longer. She never exactly said, but I knew why the beach was special to her. It was the place where she'd met mon ** **peré** **.**

Everyone smiled.

**As we got closer to Montauk, she seemed to grow younger, years of worry and work disappearing from her face. Her eyes turned the colour of the sea.**

"It's like her life force is the sea," Artemis stated.

"She must be a part nymph or something."

**We got there at sunset, opened all the cabin's windows, and went through our usual cleaning routine. We walked on the beach, fed blue corn chips to the seagulls, and munched on blue jelly beans, blue saltwater taffy, and all the other free samples my mom had brought from work.**

"What's with all the blue food," Zeus asked. "That's my colour. You'd think it'd be green."

**I guess I should explain the blue food.**

"Yes."

**See, Gabe had once told my mom there was no such thing. They had this fight, which seemed like a really small thing at the time. But ever since, my mom went out of her way to eat blue. She baked blue birthday cakes. She mixed blueberry smoothies. She brought blue-corn tortilla chips and brought home blue candy from the shop. This-along with keeping her maiden name, Jackson, rather than calling herself Mrs ** **Ugliano**

"Who would want to do that?" Demeter said. "I mean what kind of name is that?"

"I think that it's great that she's doing that," Aphrodite said. Zeus was sure she hated Gabe after he had made Sally use money from her _clothes budget._

**-was proof she wasn't suckered by Gabe. She did have a rebellious streak like me.**

"Streak! Percy doesn't have a rebellious streak." Hestia shouted.

"Oh no, it's bigger than that."

"I don't remember the last time she listened to someone."

**When it got dark, we made a fire. We roasted hot dogs and marshmallows. Mom told me stories about when she was a kid, back before her parents died in the plane crash. She told me about the books she wanted to write someday when she had enough money to quit the candy shop.**

**Eventually, I got up the nerve to ask about what was always on my mind whenever we came to Montauk-mon ** **peré** **.**

**Mom's eyes went all misty. I figured she would tell me the same things she always did, but I never got tired of hearing them.**

**"He was kind, Percy," she said. "Tall, handsome, and powerful. But gentle, too. You have his black hair, you know, and his green eyes."**

**Mom fished a blue jelly bean out of her candy bag.**

"Does she relate everything to the water? I mean he said his mom _fished_ a jelly bean out of her bag." Artemis stated.

**"I wish ** **Anata** ** no ** **otōsan** ** could see you, Percy. He would be so proud."**

**Ma ** **meré** ** was slightly weird like that, she would sometimes refer to mon ** **peré** ** in French or Japanese. Sometimes she would refer to herself in the third person as '** **Anata** ** no ** **okāsano** **' which means 'your mother'.**

**She always said that the family used to live in Japan. By that, I'm guessing she always meant that ** ** _her ancestors _ ** **used to live in Japan before moving to France or something like that.**

**Why did it bug me so much where ma ** **meré** ** used to live? Well it's because I have these single-lid eyes which I ** ** _know _ ** **don't come from mon ** **peré** ** but she would never say whether or not I got her eyes but she would sometimes mutter under her breath how I '** **Anata** ** no haha no me o shite ** **kudasai** **' which basically means that I have my mothers eyes.**

"Wait, so sometimes she'd make Percy call Poseidon the Japanese word for 'father while the other times she'd make her call him in the French version? And sometimes she'd even refer to herself in the third person whenever she spoke Japanese? That doesn't make any sense!"

"Maybe we could ask her after the chapter is over... I mean, she is in the palace isn't she?"

"True..."

**I hate my eyes, more than a few times I got detention because some fucking bullies decide to make fun of them and I get annoyed and I punch them in the face.**

"YES!!!!"

**Going back to ** **Otōsan** **, I** ** wondered how she could say that. What was so great about me?**

**A dyslexic, hyperactive girl with D+ report card, kicked out of school for the sixth time in six years.**

**Not to forget selling drugs in her free time.**

**"Are you going to send me away again?" I asked her. "To another boarding school?"**

**She pulled a marshmallow from the fire.**

**"I don't know, honey." Her voice was heavy. "I think . . . I think we'll have to do something."**

**"Because you don't want me around?"**

"Don't say that!"

**I regretted the words as soon as they were out.**

"Good."

**My mom's eyes welled with tears. She took my hand, squeezed it tight. "Oh, Percy, no. I-I ** ** _have_ ** ** to, honey. For your good. I have to send you away."**

**"Because I'm not normal," I said.**

**"You say that as if it's a bad thing, Percy. But you don't realize how important you are. I thought Yancy Academy would be far enough away. I thought you'd finally be safe."**

**"Safe from what?"**

**She met my eyes, and a flood of memories came back to me all the weird, scary things that had ever happened to me, some of which I'd tried to forget.**

'Hang on a tick! Does this imply this mortal knows how to manipulate the most?'

**During third grade, a man in a black trench coat had stalked me on the playground. When the teachers threatened to call the police, he went away growling, but no one believed me when I told them that under his broad-brimmed hat, the man only had one eye, right in the middle of his head.**

**Before that-a early memory. I was in preschool, and a teacher accidentally put me down for a nap in a cot that a snake had slithered into. My mom screamed when she came to pick me up and found me playing with a limp, scaly rope I'd somehow managed to strangle to death with my meaty toddler hands.**

**...**

"Wow."

"Impressive."

**In every single school, something creepy had happened, something unsafe, and I was forced to move.**

**I knew I should tell my mom about the old ladies at the fruit stand, and Mrs Dodds at the art museum, about my weird hallucination that I had sliced my math teacher into dust with a sword.**

"Yes."

**But I couldn't make myself to tell her. I had a strange feeling the news would end our trip to Montauk, and I didn't want that.**

"Yes, yes. So risk your safety just to stay at the place where mommy met daddy." Athena said her voice oozing with sarcasm.

**"I've tried to keep you as close to me as I could," my mom said. "They told me that was a mistake. But there's only one other option, Percy-the place ton ** **peré** ** wanted to send you. And I just . . . I just can't stand to do it."**

**"Mon ** **peré** ** wanted me to go to a special school?"**

**"Not a school," she said softly. "A summer camp.** ** I** **'m sorry, Percy," she said, seeing the look in my eyes. "But I can't talk about it. I-I couldn't send you to that place. It might mean saying good-bye to you for good."**

**"For good? But if it's only a summer camp . . ."**

**She turned toward the fire, and I knew from her expression that if I asked any more questions she would start to cry.**

**We sat there for a long time Until mom spoke up.**

**"Well, there is this city we could move to, they have nice schools and a great college, I'm sure one of the schools would accept you there."**

**I didn't know what to feel, all my life I had been living in Manhatten, I didn't want to move.**

**"Percy?"**

**"What is this city's name?"**

**"Well, it's on the opposite side of America. In California, to be exact. I do not doubt that ** **Anata** ** no ** **otōsan** ** wouldn't mind at all if we go there instead of the camp, instead, I know he will appreciate it more if we go there."**

**"Cool but what's the name of this city?"**

**She went quiet for a minute, I thought she wouldn't say anything. Until she spoke up.**

**"New Rome."**

All the Gods and Goddesses looked shocked.

"Wait, how did this mortal know about New Rome?"

"Maybe she's some roman demigod legacy?"

For some reason, that didn't sound right.

Nothing made sense so far.

**That night I had a vivid dream.**

**"Hello? Is anybody here?"** **All I could see was white for miles and miles.**

**"Who are you?" I spun around to see a less hot** ** and less older version of Luke. He didn't even have his scar.**

**"Who am I? Who the fuck are you? Am I lucid dreaming?"**

**"NO I'M LUCID DREAMING! well, at least I think I am. I think I've failed, you must be a figment of my imagination."**

**"What are you even doing here?"**

**"You're a figment of my imagination." The blond guy stated, his chin was high in the air as if it would make him look superior or something."You should know."**

"Does anyone know WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON!" Hermes shouted at the top of his voice.

"Maybe the blond boy accidentally entered Jackson's dreams... It usually happens when demigods are trying to dream walk. Or as mortals know it, lucid dreaming."

"Oh, okay."

**"Assume vous avez créé moi, you must have done it for a reason, maybe that reason is that you should share with me why you're doing this? "**

**"What? No, I will not!"**

**I heard him mutter something about trying to pull a prank on some guy called Dakota and failing and ending up here instead of this Dakota's dreams.**

"I feel sad for that guy" Hermes started, "All he ever wanted to do was pull a prank."

**"What's your name?" I asked him I noticed he was wearing a purple t-shirt with the writings 'SPQR' written in gold.**

"I wonder who's Roman child that is?"

**He also had a name tag on him, it read 'JASON GRACE'.**

Everyone was deathly still, Jackson met Jason? This puzzled him to a great extent, everyone was looking at Zeus, he clear his throat and told them to 'carry on' reading.

**The Golden Compass started to feel hot in my pockets. Taking it out and opening it, I realised it (the little needle) was pointing to pictures at a rapid pace, only to stop at a few, the few pictures lit up with a soft glow:**

**A boy.**

**A sword.**

**A girl.**

**A book.**

**A cottage.**

**The answer was clear in my mind: make him come to me, and he may teach me something new whilst I teach him something new too.**

"So that's how it works..."

**"Okay Jason Grace, listen up!" He looked shocked that I knew his name, probably because he had no idea he had a name tag with his name on it. "I am very much real and I live in Manhatten, come and find me if you want answers! See you in the next school session then..."**

Something settled in Zeus's stomach, Greeks and Romans were not supped to mix, at least, before the Giant war, how did they even connect?

**Jason Grace seemed to let out a silent scream as he fizzled out of existence. the next time I opened my eyes, I was back on the beach.**

**It was storming on the beach, and two beautiful animals, a white horse and a golden eagle were trying to kill each other at the edge of the surf.**

**The eagle swooped down and slashed the horse's muzzle with its huge talons. The horse reared up and kicked at the eagle's wings. As they fought, the ground rumbled, and a monstrous voice chuckled somewhere beneath the earth, goading the animals to fight harder.**

**I ran toward them, knowing I had to stop them from killing each other, but I was running in slow motion. I knew I would be too late. I saw the eagle dive down, its beak aimed at the horse's wide eyes, and I screamed, ** ** _No!_ **

**I woke with a start.**

**Outside, it was storming, the kind of storm that cracks trees and blows down houses. There was no horse or eagle on the beach, just lightning making false daylight, and twenty-foot waves pounding the dunes like artillery.**

"Somebody's angry." Ares sang with delight.

**With the next thunderclap, ma ** **meré** ** woke. She sat up, eyes wide, and said, "Hurricane."**

**I knew that was crazy. Long Island never sees hurricanes this early in the summer. But the ocean seemed to have forgotten.**

**Over the roar of the wind, I heard a distant bellow, an angry, tortured sound that made my hair stand on end.**

**Then a much closer noise, like mallets in the sand. A desperate voice-someone yelling, pounding on our cabin door.**

**Ma ** **meré** ** sprang out of bed in her nightgown and threw open the lock.**

**Grover stood framed in the doorway against a backdrop of pouring rain. But he wasn't . . . he wasn't exactly Grover.**

"Then... What was he?" Hermes asked his eyes bugged out.

Dionysis threw his coke can into the air. "What abomination did our dear Grover turn into?"

Everyone rolled their eyes at the two.

**"Searching all night," he gasped. "What were you thinking?"**

**Ma ** **meré** ** looked at me in terror-not scared of Grover, but of why he'd come.**

**"Percy," she said, shouting to be heard over the rain. "What happened at school? What didn't you tell me?"**

**I was frozen, looking at Grover. I couldn't understand what I was seeing.**

** _"O Zeus_ ** **** ** _ kai _ ** ** _alloi_ ** ** _theoi_ ** ** _!" _ ** **he yelled. "It's right behind me! Didn't you tell her?"**

"**Percy, what haven't you told me," she said turning on the car and speeding towards the highway. My head was scrambled as I tried to come up with what to tell her.**

"I know I'm supposed to tell her to lie, but she needs to tell them what she knows," Hermes said pouting.

"Hermes, you're talking to a book," Artemis reminded him. He just shrugged.

"**Probably as much as you haven't told me," I said, watching the rain pound outside. There looked like there was going to be a hurricane as far as I could tell through the frequent lightning flashes. "Where are we going?"**

"That's not how you should act towards your mother!"

"**To the camp ton ****perè**** wanted to send you," she said, "You'll be safe there" she sounded so certain. But I had a bad feeling that I'd end up doing more dangerous things there than would anywhere else.**

**We stayed in the car for a long time, it gave me ** **time to check out his feet. not because I had a foot fetish or anything, that's** **** ** gross but because he didn't have feet.**

"Oh, so that's what's wrong with him."

**Because where his feet should be, there were no feet.**

**There were cloven hooves.**

The mortal sighed. "That's it, who wants to read next?"

Hermes decided to have a go at it.

"**MY MOTHER TEACHES ME BULLFIGHTING" **Hermes read.

"That can't be good," A mortal muttered.

**We tore through the night along dark country roads. The wind slammed against the Camaro. Rain lashed the windshield. I didn't know how my mom could see anything, but she kept her foot on the gas.**

"I like how she drives," Ares said. "That's exactly what I do when I ride my motorcycle."

"Oh yes," Hephaestus muttered. "And after every ride, your motorcycle ends up in my shop and-"

"You end up in Apollo's care," Athena continued. "With multiple cuts and injuries."

"And Aphrodite ranting on and on about how irresponsible you are," Hades added.

"That's enough everyone." Ares interrupted before anyone could add on. "Why don't we keep reading?"

**Every time there was a flash of lightning, I glanced at Grover sitting next to me in the backseat and I tried to figure out what the fuck he was. To me, he looked like a donkey.**

"Don't let the satyrs hear that from you!"

**He reminded me of one of those kindergarten field trips to the petting zoo— lanolin, like from wool. The smell of a wet barnyard animal.**

"Not the best smell," Hermes said.

"I know I might regret this," Artemis said. "But I'll ask anyway. How do you know that smell?"

"Umm..." Hermes replied.

Zeus knew Hermes didn't want them to know the prank he was planning on Artemis and Athena. 

How did he know of that?

The CCTV cameras. Obviously.

**All I could think to say was, "So, you and my mom... know each other?"**

"Of course she would say that," Athena said while rolling her eyes.

**Grover's eyes flitted to the rearview mirror, though there were no cars behind us. "Not exactly," he said. "I mean, we've never met in person. But she knew I was watching you."**

**"Stalker"**

**"Keeping tabs on you. Making sure you were okay. But I wasn't faking being your friend," he added hastily. "I ** _ **am ** _ **your friend."**

**"Urn ... what ** _ **are ** _ **you, exactly?"**

**"That doesn't matter right now."**

**"It doesn't matter? From the waist down, my best friend is a donkey—"**

"Donkey!" Hermes and Dionysis shouted.

**Grover let out a sharp, throaty ** _ **"** _ _ **Blaa** _ _ **-ha-ha!"** _

**I'd heard him make that sound before, but I'd always assumed it was a nervous laugh. Now I realized it was more of an irritating bleat.**

**"Goat!" he cried.**

**"What?"**

**"I'm a ** _ **goat ** _ **from the waist down."**

**"You just said it didn't matter."**

_**"**__**Blaa**__**-ha-ha!**_ Some satyrs would** trample you under hoof******** for such an insult!"**

"See."

**Oh so not only do the fates exist, but Satyrs are also real if one thing leads to another that means the entire Greek ** **Patheon** ** is ** **real, which would lead to The Gods and Goddesses to be real...**

**We were being chased by something, I had a feeling it was Zeus, the sky was a stormy grey, there was lightning.**

**It didn't take long for me to realise I'm a demigod after that. I wanted to mentally facepalm myself at my stupidity, I mean... Come on! All the clues were right in front of me! for all my life!**

"Woah Jackson's smart."

**Not that I would tell maman that I know this or anything, I wanted to hear it from her.**

**I glanced at her, she banged a God... nice.**

"Seriously? that's all she has to say?"

**Time to act innocent of all knowledge.**

**"Whoa. Wait. Satyrs. You mean like ... Mr Brunner's myths?"**

**"Were those old ladies at the fruit stand a ** _ **myth, ** _ **Percy? Was Mrs Dodds a myth?"**

**"So you ** _ **admit ** _ **there was a Mrs Dodds!"**

"Ugh, that's not the point," Athena said.

**"Of course."**

**"Then why—"**

**"The less you knew, the fewer monsters you'd attract," Grover said like that should be perfectly obvious. "We put Mist over the humans' eyes. We hoped you'd think the Kindly One was a hallucination. But it was no good. You started to realize who you are."**

**"Who I—wait a minute, what do you mean?"**

**The weird bellowing noise rose again somewhere behind us, closer than before. Whatever (other than Zeus) was chasing us was still on our trail.**

Everyone tensed.

**"Percy," my mom said, "There's too much to explain and not enough time. We have to get you to safety."**

**"Safety from what? Who's after me?"**

**"Oh, nobody much," Grover said, obviously still miffed about the donkey comment. "Just the Lord of the Dead and a few of his blood-thirstiest minions."**

Hades huffed. "Why does everyone always assume it's me?"

"Isn't it?" Nico asked.

"So? For all, we know it could be Zeus too."

"Yes," Zeus said. "But if anyone accused me I'd just smite them with lightning."

**"Grover!"**

**"Sorry, Mrs Jackson. Could you drive faster, please?"**

**I tried to wrap my mind around what was happening, but I couldn't do it. I knew this wasn't a dream. I had no imagination. I could never dream up something this weird.**

"Oh yeah, you have no imagination." Hermes rolled his eyes. "But magic mushrooms are real."

**My mom made a hard left. We swerved onto a narrower road, racing past darkened farmhouses and wooded hills and PICK YOUR OWN STRAWBERRIES signs on white picket fences.**

"They're almost there," Piper said. She recognized the strawberry signs.

**"Where are we going?" I asked.**

**"The summer camp I told you about." My mother's voice was tight; she was trying for my sake not to be scared. "The place to pere wanted to send you."**

**"The place you didn't want me to go."**

**"Please, dear," my mother begged. "This is hard enough. Try to understand. You're in danger."**

**She pulled the wheel hard to the right, and I got a glimpse of a figure she'd swerved to avoid—a dark fluttering shape now lost behind us in the storm.**

**"What was that?" I asked.**

**"We're almost there," my mother said, ignoring my question.**

"Don't we all ignore her?" Clarisse said.

**"Another mile. Please. Please. Please."**

**I didn't know where ** _ **there ** _ **was, but I found myself leaning forward in the car, anticipating, wanting us to arrive.**

Everyone was leaning forward now.

**Outside, nothing but rain and darkness—the kind of empty countryside you get way out on the tip of Long Island. I thought about Mrs Dodds and the moment when she'd changed into the thing with pointed teeth and leathery wings.**

**Then I thought about Mr Brunner ... and the sword he had thrown me. Before I could ask Grover about that, the hair rose on the back of my neck. There was a blinding flash, a jaw-rattling ** _ **boom! ** _ **and our car exploded.**

"What!" a mortal shrieked his voice two octaves higher. "What happened?"

**I remember feeling weightless like I was being crushed, fried, and hosed down all at the same time.**

**I peeled my forehead off the back of the driver's seat and said, "Ow."**

**"Percy!" my mom shouted.**

**"I'm okay..."**

**I tried to shake off the daze. I wasn't dead. The car hadn't exploded. We'd swerved into a ditch. Our drivers-side doors were wedged in the mud. The roof had cracked open like an eggshell and rain was pouring in.**

**Lightning.**

**That was the only explanation. We'd been blasted right off the road. Next to me in the backseat was a big motionless lump. "Grover!"**

**He was slumped over, blood trickling from the side of his mouth. I shook his furry hip, saying," No! Even if you are half barnyard animal, you're my best friend and I don't want you to die!"**

"I'm pretty sure that's the weirdest thing that I've ever heard," Hephestus said.

"Well, it depends on how many weird things you've ever heard," Hermes said.

**Then he groaned "Food," and I knew there was hope.**

Everyone cracked a smile at this.

**"Percy," my mother said, "we have to ..." Her voice faltered.**

**I looked back. In a flash of lightning, through the mud-spattered rear windshield, I saw a figure lumbering toward us on the shoulder of the road. The sight of it made my skin crawl. It was a dark silhouette of a huge guy, like a football player. He seemed to be holding a blanket over his head. His top half was bulky and fuzzy. His upraised hands made it look like he had horns. No wait, they are horns, ah shit we were being chased by the Minotaur.**

By this time everyone knew what was happening and was anticipating Percy's arrival to camp.

"**I swallowed hard. "Who is—"**

**"Percy," my mother said, deadly serious. "Get out of the car."**

**My mother threw herself against the drivers-side door. It was jammed shut in the mud. I tried mine. Stuck too. I looked up desperately at the hole in the roof. It might've been an exit, but the edges were sizzling and smoking.**

**"Climb out the ** **passenger's** ** side!" my mother told me. "Percy—you have to run. Do you see that big tree?"**

_ **"What?"** _

**Another flash of lightning, and through the smoking hole in the roof I saw the tree she meant: a huge, White House Christmas tree-sized pine at the crest of the nearest hill.**

**"That's the property line," my mom said. "Get over that hill and you'll see a big farmhouse down in the valley. Run and don't look back. Yell for help. Don't stop until you reach the door."**

**"Mom, you're coming too."**

**Her face was pale, her eyes as sad as when she looked at the ocean.**

**"No!" I shouted. "You ** _ **are ** _ **coming with me. Help me carry Grover."**

**"Food!" Grover moaned, a little louder.**

**The Minotaur ** **kept coming toward us, making his grunting, snorting noises. As he got closer, I realized fucking ugly he looked, ** **his hands—huge meaty hands—were swinging at his sides. There was no blanket. Meaning the bulky, fuzzy mass that was too big to be his head ... was his head. And the points that looked like horns ...**

"The Minot-"

"Don't say his name, Hermes. Really after three thousand years, you'd think he'd know."

"Jeez sis'. Don't have to so mean."

"Don't. Call. Me._ Sis'_."

**"He doesn't want ** _ **us** _ **," my mother told me. "He wants ** _ **you. ** _ **Besides, I can't cross the property line."**

**"But..."**

**"We don't have time, Percy. Go. Please."**

**I got mad, then—mad at my mere, at Grover the goat,**

Herme chuckled. "Grover the goat."

"Sounds like a mascot," Dionysis said.

"That would be on a show on Disney Jr."

"And would talk to little kids."

"And sing corny songs about growing up."

"And-"

"Ok, we get it!" Athena screamed. "Keep reading."

**at the ugly fucker with horns that was lumbering toward us slowly and deliberately like, like a bull. Just because he's called the Minotaur doesn't mean he has to be slow, he was walking on his hind legs with ease, the way I see it, he could easily run towards us, but no.**

Everyone sighed.

**I climbed across Grover and pushed the door open into the rain. "We're going together. Come on, Maman."**

**"I told you—"**

**"Maman! I am not leaving you. Help me with Grover."**

**I didn't wait for her answer. I scrambled outside, dragging Grover from the car. He was surprisingly light, but I couldn't have carried him very far if my mere hadn't come to my aid.**

**Together, we draped Grover's arms over our shoulders and started stumbling uphill through wet waist-high grass.**

"Those demigods don't cut your lawn that often." Demeter ranted. "I should talk to Chiron about that. Maybe my kids could give you lessons on farming..."

"Here she goes again." Hades sighed.

"You get this a lot in the underworld don't you?" Artemis asked.

"You don't know the end of it."

"Umm... no offence and all," Hermes said. "But I don't think my kids would want to learn how to farm."

**Glancing back, I got my first clear look at the monster. He was seven feet tall, easy, his arms and legs like something from the cover of ** _ **Muscle Man ** _ **magazine—bulging biceps and triceps and a bunch of other '** **ceps** **, all stuffed like baseballs under vein-webbed skin. He wore no clothes except underwear. Some people have no sense of decency.**

**I mean, bright white Fruit of the Looms**

They all started cracking up at this.

—**which would've looked funny,**

**except that the top half of his body was so scary. Coarse brown hair started at about his belly button and got thicker as it reached his shoulders.**

**His neck was a mass of muscle and fur leading up to his enormous head, which had a snout as long as my arm, snotty nostrils with a gleaming brass ring, cruel black eyes, and horns—enormous black-and-white horns with points you just couldn't get from an electric sharpener.**

"Ugh," Aphrodite wrinkled her nose. "Somebody needs a makeover."

**I recognized the monster, all right. He had been in one of the first stories Mr Brunner told us. But he couldn't be real.**

**I blinked the rain out of my eyes. "That's—"**

"Don't say his name!"

**"** **Pasiphae's** ** son," my mother said.**

Athena raised an eyebrow. Poseidon had chosen a very smart lover.

**"I wish I'd known how badly they want to kill you."**

**"But he's the Min—"**

**"Don't say his name," she warned. "Names have power."**

"She knows a lot," Artemis said.

"She's clear-sighted," Annabeth explained.

**The pine tree was still way too far—a hundred yards uphill at least.**

**I glanced behind me again.**

**The bull-man hunched over our car, looking in the windows—or not looking, exactly. More like snuffling, nuzzling. I wasn't sure why he bothered since we were only about fifty feet away.**

**"Food?" Grover moaned.**

**"** **Shhh** **," I told him. "Mom, what's he doing? Doesn't he see us?"**

**"His sight and hearing are terrible," she said. "He goes by smell. But he'll figure out where we are soon enough."**

**As if on cue, the bull-man bellowed in rage. He picked up Gabe's Camaro by the torn roof, the chassis creaking and groaning. He raised the car over his head and threw it down the road. It slammed into the wet asphalt and skidded in a shower of sparks for about half a mile before coming to a stop. The gas tank exploded.**

_ **Not a scratch, ** _ **I remembered Gabe saying.**

"Oops." Everyone snickered.

**Oops.**

**"Percy," my mom said. "When he sees us, he'll charge. Wait until the last second, then jump out of the way— directly sideways. He can't change directions very well once he's charging. Do you understand?"**

"I'm surprised at Poseidon," Athena said.

"And why is that?"

"He picked a very smart person to be with."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Figure it out."

Zeus saw Amphitrite trying to suppress a smile. 

**"How do you know all this?"**

**"I've been worried about an attack for a long time. I should have expected this. I was selfish, keeping you near me."**

All the mortals sighed.

**"Keeping me near you? But—"**

**Another bellow of rage and the bull-man started tromping uphill.**

**He'd smelled us.**

"NO!" The tension of the room increased.

**The pine tree was only a few more yards, but the hill was getting steeper and slicker, and Grover wasn't getting any lighter. The bull-man closed in. Another few seconds and he'd be on top of us. My mother must've been exhausted, but she shouldered Grover. "Go, Percy! Separate! Remember what I said."**

"This is a plan for disaster," Hermes said.

"Well, you're not helping it!" Artemis replied.

**I didn't want to split up, but I had the feeling she was right—it was our only chance. I sprinted to the left, turned, and saw the creature bearing down on me. His black eyes glowed with hate. He reeked like rotten meat.**

Everybody wrinkled their noses.

**He lowered his head and charged, those razor-sharp horns aimed straight at my chest.**

The tension in the air was evident right now. Poseidon looked like he was going to explode into a puddle of water any time soon.

Literally.

**The fear in my stomach made me want to bolt, but that wouldn't work. I could never outrun this thing.**

**So I held my ground, and at the last moment, I jumped to the side.**

**The bull-man stormed past like a freight train, then bellowed with frustration and turned, but not toward me this time, toward my mother, who was setting Grover down in the grass.**

Everyone gasped.

**We'd reached the crest of the hill. Down the other side, I could see a valley, just as my mother had said, and the lights of a farmhouse glowing yellow through the rain. But that was half a mile away. We'd never make it.**

**The bull-man grunted, pawing the ground. He kept eying my mother, who was now retreating slowly downhill, back toward the road, trying to lead the monster away from Grover.**

**"Run, Percy!" she told me. "I can't go any farther. Run!"**

**But I just stood there, frozen in fear, as the monster charged her. She tried to sidestep, as she'd told me to do, but the monster had learned his lesson. His hand shot out and grabbed her by the neck as she tried to getaway. He lifted her as she struggled, kicking and pummeling the air.**

"No!"

**"Maman!" I had a gun in my pockets and was about to bring it out, not caring about the consequences when Maman finds out.**

**She caught my eyes, managed to choke out one last word: "Go!"**

**Then, with an angry roar, the monster closed his fists around my mother's neck, and she dissolved before my eyes, melting into the light, a shimmering golden form as if she were a holographic projection. A blinding flash and she was simply ... gone.**

At this very moment, Poseidon _did _burst into a puddle of water.

"Umm... Will he be okay?" Leo asked.

Apollo sighed. "He'll be fine. He can still hear and see what's going on but he's going to be like that until the stress goes away. Percy's mom almost gave him a heart attack."

**"No!"**

**Anger replaced my fear. Newfound strength burned in my limbs—the same rush of energy I'd gotten when Mrs Dodds grew talons.**

Everyone who knew Percy personally started to smile.

**The bull-man bore down on Grover, who lay helpless in the grass. The monster hunched over, snuffling my best friend as if he were about to lift Grover and make him dissolve too.**

**I couldn't allow that.**

Jason had to admit that Percy was brave. He didn't back down from his problems. He could make it at the roman camp. Now all Jason needed was more proof of that.

**I stripped off my red rain jacket.**

"Oh, no," Annabeth said. Another of Percy's insane ideas.

**"Hey!" I screamed, waving the jacket, running to one side of the monster. "Hey, stupid! Ground beef! YOU"RE MAMA"S SO UGLY EVEN YOUR DADDY, THE BULL DIDN"T WANT TO BANG HER UNTIL SHE DID THE ANCIENT GREEK EQUIVALENT OF PLASTIC SURGERY ON HER ENTIRE BODY!"**

"Those are one of the worst taunts that I've ever heard," Ares said. 

**"** **Raaaarrrrr** **!" The monster turned toward me, shaking his meaty fists.**

**I took out my gun and shot at it, the bullets ricochetted the beast. Shit.**

That must have come as a shock to her.

**I had an idea**

"Oh no." 

—**a stupid idea,**

**but better than no idea at all.**

"I guess it makes sense," Ares said.

**I put my back to the big pine tree and waved my red jacket in front of the bull-man, thinking I'd jump out of the way at the last moment.**

**But it didn't happen like that.**

**The bull-man charged too fast, his arms out to grab me whichever way I tried to dodge.**

**Time slowed down.**

**My legs tensed. I couldn't jump sideways, so I leapt straight up, kicking off from the creature's head, using it as a springboard, turning in midair, and landing on his neck.**

**How did I do that?**

"That's what we want to know."

**I didn't have time to figure it out. A millisecond later, the monster's head slammed into the tree and the impact nearly knocked my teeth out.**

**The bull-man staggered around, trying to shake me. I locked my arms around his horns to keep from being thrown. Thunder and lightning were still going strong. The rain was in my eyes. The smell of rotten meat burned my nostrils.**

"Why do monsters have to be so repulsive?" Aphrodite asked. She did not like the bull-man at all.

**The monster shook himself around and bucked like a rodeo bull. He should have just backed up into the tree and smashed me flat, but I was starting to realize that this thing had only one gear: forward.**

"That's good," Aphrodite said.

**Meanwhile, Grover started groaning in the grass. I wanted to yell at him to shut up, but the way I was getting tossed around, if I opened my mouth I'd bite my tongue off.**

"Not a good feeling either." Hermes grimaced.

"What-" Aphrodite started then thought about it. "Never mind."

**"Food!" Grover moaned.**

**The bull-man wheeled toward him, pawed the ground again, and got ready to charge. I thought about how he had squeezed the life out of my mother, made her disappear in a flash of light, and rage-filled me like high-octane fuel. I got both hands around one horn and I pulled back with all my might. The monster tensed, gave a surprised grunt, then—** _ **snap!** _

"She must be protective of her and care about her a lot to do be able to do that," Artemis said. She was surprised at how much Percy cared about his mother. Not many people did that nowadays.

**The bull-man screamed and flung me through the air. I landed flat on my back in the grass. My head smacked against a rock. When I sat up, my vision was blurry, but I had a horn in my hands, a ragged bone weapon the size of a knife.**

**The monster charged.**

**Without thinking, I rolled to one side and came up kneeling. As the monster barreled past, I drove the broken horn straight into his side, right up under his furry rib cage.**

**The bull-man roared in agony. He flailed, clawing at his chest, then began to disintegrate—not like my mother, in a flash of golden light, but like crumbling sand, blown away in chunks by the wind, the same way Mrs Dodds had burst apart.**

**The monster was gone.**

"That's...really impressive," Ares said. He was amazed at how naturally this all came to Jackson.

**The rain had stopped. The storm still rumbled, but only in the distance. I smelled like livestock and my knees were shaking. My head felt like it was splitting open. I was weak and scared and trembling with grief I'd just seen my mother vanish. I wanted to lie down and cry, but there was Grover, needing my help, so I managed to haul him up and stagger down into the valley, toward the lights of the farmhouse. I was crying, calling for my mother, but I held on to Grover—I wasn't going to let him go.**

Everyone smiled in sympathy for Jackson.

**The last thing I remember is collapsing on a wooden porch, looking up at a ceiling fan circling above me, moths flying around a yellow light, and the stern faces of a familiar-looking bearded man and a pretty girl, her blond hair curled like a princess's.**

Artemis turned to Aphrodite. "It must be one of your children."

**They both looked down at me, and the girl said, "She's the one. She must be."**

**"Silence, Annabeth," the man said. "She's still conscious. Bring her inside."**

"And that's the end of the chapter, who's reading next?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay to the reason why I added Jason and Leo earlier is because they are essential to the next book, well, Jason is somewhat is important but Leo may just find his somewhat happy ending at the end of this book. I tried to give Zeus a few redeemable characteristics because imaging you rule a bunch of immortals who know magic and if they are not properly controlled, they could throw the entire world into chaos.
> 
> Anyways, Percy's ancestors are deliberately vague for a reason, I also made her have a bit of Japanese blood in her because that will/ may play a major part in book 4.
> 
> Also, would you like a 'Gods react' in the next chapter? Because I'm thinking of making it a fluffy chapter where the gods and mortals talk and all, there will probably be a few demigods too.
> 
> If you want a chapter like that, comment on what you want them to react on (e.g Pipabeth or something).
> 
> Remember to give a kudos if you liked this chapter,  
comment on whose pov you want in the next chapter (or if you want it to be a break chapter where everyone gathers around a fire and just talks.)  
Also remember to bookmark if you want to keep coming back to this story but don't want to search the entire galaxy for this fanfic.
> 
> Until next time!  
Bye!


	6. Family bonding time part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's me again. Sorry for posting so late. I wasn't feeling well for the last couple of days and didn't feel like writing.
> 
> But now I'm back! So everything should be okay now...
> 
> I've added an OC to the book and I hope you guys like her because she will play a major roll in battle of the labyrinth.
> 
> Sorry if this chapter feels rushed, that's because it is. But don't worry, You'll get more family bonding times in later chapters.
> 
> Remember, no one is forcing you to read this. If you don't want to read it, don't read it.
> 
> Without further adou.
> 
> On with the show!

_ **Poseidon's P.O.V.:-** _

When he came back to the world of the living.

All he could feel was an emptiness inside of him and all he could hear was the beeping of the monitor.

"Ah good your up," Apollo remarked as he checked Poseidon's vital signs. "You were out for a couple of hours Uncle P."

Poseidon tried to get up from his bed but Apollo stopped him. "You're too week at the moment, you need rest."

Apollo fished out a small glass bottle from the drawer to Poseidon's right. The bottle contained these little orange pills that may have been slightly larger than a ladybug.

"Have only one of these babies every time you feel dizzy, they should work," Apollo said.

Just then, Hades stepped into the room. "Apollo and Poseidon." He drawled out. "You're presence is required in the throne room."

Apollo furrowed is eyes. "Why?"

"We have... Guests present."

Apollo looked around. "But-"

"Why don't you go ahead, I need to talk to Poseidon," Hades said with malice. "Now."

Apollo ran out of the room without being told twice.

Hades turned towards Poseidon and his eyes instantly softened up. "How are you doing? Are you okay now?"

Poseidon smiled, he and Hades never really had a real conversation for centuries now even though they always exchanged a 'hi' and a 'hello' during the winter solace, they weren't as close as they used to be in Kronos' stomach. "I'm fine now."

He shifted a little to the left and motioned for Hades to sit next to him. "Come and sit here for a minute or two, It's been so long since we last had a proper conversation."

Hades wasted no time and promptly sat down next to Poseidon. "That's true."

There was an awkward silence between them in Poseidon's perspective. The smell of ethanol started to overpower his senses as the whiteness of the room seemed to fry his eyeballs.

"What do you think of Paul Blois?" Hades started unexpectedly leaving Poseidon frazzled.

"What do you mean?"

"What I meant to say was... As in... Do you think he's a good guy? Do you find him trustworthy?" Hades breathed out.

Poseidon thought for a moment, he wasn't sure what to make of the mortal. He left not even five minutes after they started to read about Percy's life and said that he didn't want to pry into her life without her permission.

To some extent, Poseidon could agree, one should not snoop into another ones private affair, however, Poseidon really wanted to know what his daughter's life was like.

He knew that a demigods life was not easy, the number one reason why he always wished that she was never born.

"Donny?"

"Don't know, don't know, don't want to know." He muttered out loud. "Could we just go to the throne room?"

Poseidon winced as he got up from the bed. His body felt sore. Were mortals supposed to feel like this when they awoke from their slumber?

Poseidon was not sure.

He got up with the help of his brother and walked towards the throne room.

_ **Ten minutes later:-** _

When Poseidon entered the throne room, everyone was there plus three others.

Jason Grace. Son of Jupiter. He was hugging Beryl Grace as she absentmindedly stroked his hair.

The other Grace (he forgot her name) was also there, she was glaring and her mother hugging her brother.

Poseidon had a feeling she disliked her mother or something along those lines.

Hazel Levesque. Daughter of Pluto. Was chatting in rapid French with her mother.

Nico Di Angelo and Bianca Di Angelo sat on either side of their mother and looked at her with awe as she talked.

Tristan McLean was sitting next to Piper McLean, both of them looked awkward and out of place next to everyone who was hugging and talking as if this would be the last time they saw each other.

Fredrick Chase was chatting with Annabeth as Athena watched from afar. Poseidon was not sure why Athena did not go to her daughter.

He was sure it was because of the Athena Pantheon.

Most of the reunions warmed Poseidon's dead soul (as if Gods had a soul in the first place), such as Frank and Emily's (in Poseidon's opinion, they were literally squeezing the air out of each other's lungs) but the most beautiful reunions were between Leo and his mother.

A waterfall of tears poured out of their eyes as they caught up on what they have missed.

Poseidon half expected Percy to be there. She wasn't; he visibly deflated when he realized she was not there.

He looked at everyone. They were so happy to finally be reunited with their parents/children.

That's when he noticed Sally (when did she come back?) Was talking to a small red-head who was sitting on Sally's lap. She looked around six.

"Hey look! Uncle P's back!" Hermes shouted out over the talking.

** _Five minutes later:-_ **

Once everybody got comfortable next to their parent's (everyone was sitting on couches or recliners) a note popped into existence in front of Poseidon.

He was pretty sure it was from the Fates. Who else could it be from? Poseidon read the note in his mind and it read:-

** _Dear former Gods, Goddesses and mortals. We have decided you lot deserve a break from reading. Hence, the children, they will be gone after the break._ **

** _The children may introduce themselves, however proclaiming their titles is inadvisable. _ **

** _Also, do not under any circumstances tell the children that you were reading the books or the consequences will be _ ** ** _disastrous_ ** ** _._ **

** _Sincerely, The Fates._ **

"Hey Uncle P! What does the note say?" Hermes hollered.

  
Poseidon cleared his voice. "Oh nothing much, It just says that the children should introduce themselves to us and not proclaim their titles and just to talk about themselves and... Ja that's it."

Everyone looked sceptical at this but the none the less the demigods started to introduce themselves.

"Hello, I am Jason Grace, son of Jupiter."

"Thalia, daughter of Zeus."

"Bianca Di Angelo, Daughter of Hades."

The introductions continued on. He knew all of their names and parentage. Except one.

The little girl stood up from her previous slumping position. Upon closet inspection, he noticed she was wearing an imperial gold hair and and her eyes were a mixture of liquid gold and amber and only had single eye lids.

Her fire-red hair looked it had bits of coal stuck onto it. In short. She reminded him of a fireplace or Hestia's hair whenever she showed her true form.

To Poseidon, the little girl looked like Hestia's identical twin. If she had one that is.

Poseidon couldn't help but notice how cute the girl looked in her attire. A red dress paired with white stockings and black shoes.

  
Hello, I'm Hellen Niles. Daughter of Salacia."

Wait.

What?

Most of the former-Gods and Goddesses looked at each other while most of the mortals cooed and the toddler.

Amphitrite was _**coo-**__**ing**_ at her and Amphitrite never showed a speck of emotion for at least a decade, though, he should have expected her to because this little girl was _**technically **_hers and the last child of theirs was born roughly six thousand years ago.

He looked at the little girl. She had bits and pieces of her mothers appearance. For example the little girl had her mothers hair and... Well he couldn't find anything other than that but still.

He noticed that the little girl wore fingerless gloves made of what looked like cotton.

They seemed to change colours from sea-green, to gold, to reddish gold, gold and back to sea-green.

Poseidon's mind started to wonder. Did the Fates give her the gloves like they did to Percy?

Poseidon was not sure and was quickly brought out of his daydreaming when Zeus started to yell.

"THIS GIRL IS LYING! SALACIA HAS BEEN PRONOUNCED MISSING FOR THE LAST THREE CENTURIES!"

It was true. Salacia had been missing since the American revolution. By now everyone had thought she had faded.

But here was living. Breathing. Proof she is alive and somewhere on this planet.

Salacia was the Roman form of Amphitrite. So you may expect Poseidon to be slightly angry because his wife **_technically _**cheated on him.

However, he could give less than a shit to be honest. It would have happened sooner or later. Besides, he had cheated on her multiple times.

**_Technically _**speaking, it was not **_his _**wife who cheated on him. She was Neptune's wife.

Before anyone could reply to Zeus, Amphitrite interrupted spoke up. " My goodness, you're scaring her! Look, she needs some space to breathe!"

"I'm sorry, this is too much for me right now." One of the mortals said. "We have just been reunited with our children, could we all meet back here after an hour? I'm sure we all would like to talk to our children and get to know how they've been."

After ten minutes, the decision was unanimous. Everyone would meet back here after spending time with their children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? How was that? Told you it was rushed.
> 
> I'm hoping to write the next chapter by the end of two weeks.
> 
> Remember, comment on what you may want in the next chapter (I' m planning on Paul and the demigods and gods and mortals to have a little parent-teacher meeting but you can give your suggestions as well.)
> 
> Kudos if you liked it
> 
> Or bookmark if you do not want to search the entire world wide web to find this fanfic again.
> 
> Until next time.
> 
> Bye!


	7. Family bonding part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for not posting earlier, my exam mocks we're going on. But because of he coronavirus, we don't have to worry about that anymore! 
> 
> Trying to be an optimist here. There will probably be a curfew implemented in the following days.
> 
> Anyways, I've added a new OC who is also, absolutely vital to the story.
> 
> Remember, don't like don't read because nobodies forcing you to.
> 
> Without further adeu.
> 
> On with the show!

Previously:-

After ten minutes, the decision was unanimous. Everyone would meet back here after spending time with their children.

Present:-

Athena's POV:-

Athena felt relief and anxiety curl up in the stomach. Annabeth was here but the rest of her children were yet to be saved.

'Okay, so what now?' The son of Jupiter said. 

Athena cursed under her breath. Just thinking about the Romans gave her a headache. One talking to her increased the headache by a ten-fold.

Stupid Romans. Stupid Romans. Stupid Romans. Minerva's voice echoed in her head.

This was the only place she would ever agree with her. Though she would call the other her a hypocrite. After all, she herself was Roman.

'What do you mean, son?' Her father replied.

'Well, we are here and all but don't you think we should try and save the other demigods?' The roman questioned.

She agreed with the boy (although she would die than admit agreeing to a roman). Most of her children were suffering down there...on earth.

'I agree' Thalia Grace piped in.

Although she agreed with the demigods, there was only one. Small. Problem.' But there is no way out of Olympus!' Athena said, challenging the girl.

'Have you ever tried?'

The next three hours consisted of the Gods, the demigods and the mortals searching every nook and cranny of Olympus for a weak spot in the golden-coloured force field that surrounded Olympus and kept them away from the outside world.

But nothing worked.

For starters, the elevator was broken. Hephaestus tried to fix it but his tools seemed to melt the touched the cool, metal surface.

Ares tried to hack the force-field into bits and pieces but when he tried to whack it with his axe, the axe bounced back and hit Hermes in the face who ended up in the extensive care unit.

Each former God and mortal and demigod came up with their own plan but none of them worked.

Athena hates to admit it. But not even her plan worked.

'Well, it's no use, we tried everything!' Aphrodite whined. Athena rolled her eyes, that blond bimbo would do anything for attention. She thought.

'Have we tried-ed IM-ing them?' The mini-roman said. The girl's high-pitched voice gave Athena a headache.

'I don't think it will work Hells and it's tried okay?' Her mortal stepsister said.

'Okie Dokie.'

'We should try it anyway, leave no stone unturned.' Said another roman demigod. What was her name? Maybe it was Bianca.

No, that's not it. Bianca is her sister's name. Whatever Athena could care less about romans and their names.

Her mortal step-brother fished out a coin from his pocket. The mini-roman made a small cloud of most in which Grace threw the coin into it.' Oh, Iris, Goddess of rainbows show me Reyna, Alaska.'

To be honest, she knew what was going to happen but that did not stop her from internally smiling at the play in front of her.

As soon as Grace said those words the cloud spat out the coin and hit Grace on the head like a brick.

'Ouch. That hurt.'

'It didn't work, not that I expected it to anyways.' Her stepmother said, rolling her eyes.

'Hera can you please stop acting like a bitch all the time and give us some valuable input for once!' Thalia Grace said.

Oh, burn Athena thought. Burn in hell dearest step mommy. 

It wasn't just her stepmother, she didn't like a lot of people. Over the years, hate accumulated inside her soul like sugar on teeth. Blacken-ing it and rotting it.

Though if you told these exact words to her face. You would be lucky to be smite on the spot and not get a very, very painful death.

'Language!' Her father and the mortal actress yelled.

She could understand her father defending the bitch. Her being his wife and all. But why on earth would the actress act like this?

To save her daughter from being a pile of ash? Or perhaps she had other motives?

'Maybe it's hopeless.' She heard Artemis mumble.

Athena could see no logic as to why Artemis would feel so down. After all, her man-whore of a brother was here on Olympus. 

Safe and sound.

Little did Athena realise that Artemis was worried sick for her hunters. They could defend themselves against monsters with their eyes closed.

But what about mortals? They had bombs and could lay out traps.

"Wait! I've got an idea!" The little roman said. 

At this point, Athena forgot what the girl's name was. Not that it mattered really. Immortal beings like her did not need to remember petty mortals names.

This is true in all aspects.

For example, if you were to ask her the names of all the mortals she was with and all her mortal children, her memory would only go back a couple of decades. One hundred years maximum.

The only ones she remembered were the ones written in your history books.

'What is it? ' Everyone enquired.

'I think it's obvious, given the circumstances that we won't be here forever. So before it's time to leave you could give us demigods Greek fire or something to free the prisoners or something.'

The little girl had a point.

'That's actually not a bad idea.' Lady Amphitrite said.

A little not popped into existence not even five seconds after she uttered those words:-

Dear Gods and Godlings. Today a new person will join you. Be kind and for the love of Chaos. Do not anger them.   
Signed the Fates.

The person in question appeared out of nowhere. He looked like David Tennant in her opinion.

'Who are you?' She asked. Emitting rays of pride and authority.

'That is for me to know and you to find out...probably. But for now, call me Sye.'

'Do you know why you were brought here?' Her father asked.

Athena's mind was working at a thousand miles per second. Was he a Greek God? Was he even a God? Was he mortal?

'Really? You go by Sye now?' The little girl said.

Wait. 

Does this imply the girl knows him?

'At least it's better than all the other names I come up with.' The man said.

Well. 

At Least this conversation proves they know each other. 

'Girl, do you know him?' Her stepmother demanded.

'Awfully bold of you to assume my gender.'

So if he isn't a man, what is he?

'If you are not a man, what are you?' Athena asked.

'I'm a traveller on a journey to discover the great unknown.'

'What is in your pants?' Athena questioned, she got a lot of shocked looks, especially from Dionysius.

'A lot of cash.'

'That doesn't answer the question!'

'Yes it does, you asked what I have in my pockets and I have cash.'

'I mean what's between your legs?'

'My secret weapon.'

'What?' 

'It wouldn't be a secret weapon if everyone knew about it.'

'What is it!'

'My wallet.'

'And inside the wallet?' Athena was getting really annoyed, why would the person tell their gender?

'Cash.'

'Moving on...' The little girl started, interrupting whatever Athena had to say.' Ya, I do know them. Where and when are you from?'

'What do you mean by when-?' Her father was unceremoniously cut off mid-sentence.

How rude.

'England, 1606. Just saw Macbeth at the 'new' King's coronation. Well actually, I time travelled to there. I'm actually from Rome where Caligula is being a bitch at the moment. Needed a change of scenery and pace really.'

'Hey! That's unfair! You promised to take me to see Macbeth!' The little girl yelled.

Amphitrite looked concerned. 'Wait, if he's from the past, how do you know hi- '

The guy cut her off mid-sentence. Sye whatever the name was. 'Okay, fine. I'll take you next week or something. How does next Thursday so I- '

'ENOUGH WITH THIS SMALL TALK. Let us do something productive for once. Tell us why you were brought here.' Hera said.

'I was brought here to make sure none of you harms each other or the demigods or mortals.' The stranger said.

Athena could care less on what his name is.

There was a long silence. Everton looked at each other. It was... Award for a lack of a better term.

Hermes and Apollo came back. Hermes looked good as new.

Not that Athena cared.

'So, what do we do now?' Hermes said, trying to break the silence.

'What were you doing before?' Thalia Grace asked.

The mortal, Paul blofis barged in. At least, Athena thought that was his name. 

She didn't even notice he was missing.

'Where were you?' Sally the mortal asked. 

'Talking with...some people.' The mortal replied, a bit hesitant. His face was so pale it was as if he had seen a ghost.

While everyone was staring at the mortal man. She saw that Sye- whatever his real name was materialized a cloak and wore the said-cloak.

Why did he do this?

If Athena was a true 'wisdom goddess', she would have asked such questions. However, usually, her ego got the better of her and she thought that the person knew he was uglier than all the mortals in the room. Hence, the cloak.

What she should have considered was the fact that he did not wear a cloak before and only did so... Promptly might I add. When he noticed Paul.

But why did he do it?

'But we're all here!' The mortal woman exclaimed.

'I swear! There are three old ladies standing outside right now.'

The temperature dropped by a few degrees.

'Did you say 'Old Ladies?' Hades asked.

'Ja why?'

'Don't worry about those old have, they like to creep people out sometimes.' The time-traveller said.

'Who are you?' The mortal man questioned.

'Someone.' 

'He's a time traveller and is currently from the past.' Bianca Di Angelo pipped up. She noticed Bianca wore matte-black glasses. So dark, she couldn't see her eyes.

Athen vaguely wondered why the girl wore those glasses.

Maybe she has a large pimple near her eye.

'Hello Bianca, long time no see. Hello, other children-.'

'-We haven't seen each other for months and 'hi' is the best you can do?' Thalia Grace questioned.

'Currently, yes.'

'Wow, I'm impressed.' Hazel Levesque said.

Most of the mortal and Godly parents looked at the children in wonder. How did they know him? From where did they know him? 

'I know.'

'Otosa- I mean Sye, maybe you should tell them all a little bit about you?' Said the six-year-old.

For her life, she would not be able  
to remember that girls name.

'Well okay, I'm a Roman God- '

Bingo. Athena though. She knew his name.

How dare he enter Olympus!

'EXCUSE ME!' Her father screamed.

'OMG shut up for a second and let me talk!' He shouted back. From the corner of her eye, Athena could see most of the Gods reactions.

Most of them looked shocked. Like her. 

How dare that man talk to their King like that!

All except for Hades. He looked... Smudge... And amused for some reason.

Was he in on this?

'That's better, now, where was I? Ja I remember, anyway I'm a Roman God, I can time travel and see big chunks of the future which give me a really big headache from time to'

Athena thought it was time to reveal the person's identity.

'So you must be Saturn! Who else has the power over time!'

'Lots of Gods and Goddesses have that power really, most of us are...descendants of him, so obviously, a few of us got lucky and got bits of his powers. Like Apollon over there.'

'Tell us your name' She commanded.

'How about no.'

'Fine, give us a hint at the very least.-Athena.'

'Most of the Roman Gods and Goddesses believe I have faded in the future. Though that is not true.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! How was that for an ending, ?
> 
> Anyways, my uncle recently got Prime and I've been obsessed with good omens ever since and AAAHHH. My love for ineffable husbands knows no bounds.
> 
> Yep! The OC (not really OC THB) is Roman. Told you they will play a bigger role than they did in canon.
> 
> Yes they are nb. Well, gender fluid. Personal head anon really. When the Roman Gods came into existence. A few of them were f-ing confused with this 'gender' thing and we're like:'???'
> 
> What will happen next?
> 
> I'm working on part 3 (last part) of family bonding and afterwards, we will get back to the book.
> 
> The children may be able to bust out their friends and family from the bars of injustice.
> 
> Ja, that's it I guess.
> 
> No Percy sorry, she will be here later. Hopefully.
> 
> Remember, if you don't like it, don't read it. No one's forcing you to. So don't whine about this being 'the worst fanfic ever' and shit.
> 
> Comment: which God/mortals POV you would like next.
> 
> Kudos if you liked it.
> 
> Bookmark so you wouldn't have to scourge the galaxy to find this fix if you forget it's name.
> 
> Believe me, the above mentioned (comments and kudos) are my lifeblood and sustains my existence on this miserable planet.
> 
> So until next time or in the comment section!
> 
> Bye!


	8. Family Bonding Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry, I'm late. Quarantine made time act super weird and before I knew it I missed my deadline.
> 
> Oh and thanks for the 2000+ hits! I honestly thought I would never make it this far!
> 
> Anyways in this chapter, we get to know who the Deity is! Well, actually their name but same difference!
> 
> Sorry if parts of it seem rushed, that's because it is.
> 
> Without further adieu.
> 
> On with the show!

** _Previously:-_ **

** _'Most If the Roman Gods and Goddesses believe I have faded in the future. Though that is not true.'_ **

** _Presently:-_ **

** _Triton's_ ** ** _ POV:_ **

He could hear a few strangled gasp from the mortals and former Gods at this person's statement.

Triton could feel the raw power radiating from than the person at a steady pace. His emotions were going haywire. He feels immense calmness, followed by blazing anger and cold anxiety which was further followed by grief.

The Immortal cleared their throat. "Shit, I misspoke. What I actually meant. Most of y'all think I already faded. Not in the future, but in the past. Time travel messes up tenses to the highest degree, you know what I'm saying?"

"Pan?" Hermes said with hope in his voice.

The God grimaced. "Sorry bro, not him, though I can tell you he's doing ok."

Hermes visibly deflated at that. Dionysius looked indifferent but you could see disappointment in his eyes but both of them looked curious.

"How do you know that?"

"Spoiler alert."

"What do you mean 'spoiler alert'?" A mortal questioned. Triton forgot they were here. He was also confused. What did the God mean by 'spoiler alert'?

"You guys are reading the books right?"

How did they know that they were reading books on the bastards life?

"Wait. What BOOKS?" A demigod screeched at the top of his lungs. What was his name? Leonardo? Leonard? Whatever.

He felt so bored.

"Wait, you don't know? Oh right. Let me just fill you i-"

"Absolutely not, " His father said. "They are not supposed to know any of that-"

"Says who." The deity questioned.

How. Dare. He? He questioned **_POSEIDON_** the **King **of the seas.

Triton's father could drown him at a moments notice.

His father stared at the deity. Challenging him to say that he was wrong in his actions. "The Fates."

"Let me see that note."

They walked over to his father and plucked the note out of his hands and started to read it.

"So?" His father said, raising an eyebrow.

"We aren't going to listen to them. Mostly because I got different orders from this person higher than them." They said.

"Who would that be" Triton's uncle, asked.

They smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know, weather boy?"

There was silence. Most of the gods stared at them. Triton thought it was because they could not imagine the amount of vulgarity and disrespect this... New comer showed to his uncle.

Nobody disrespected uncle Zeus. Except for probably Triton's own father. If it was anyone else Zeus would strike them dead.

In reality, everyone was shocked. Silently cheering because Zeus truly needed to be brought down a few pegs.

"HOW DARE YOU! I AM THE KING OF THE GODS-!"

"That a chill pill would you? It's just a meme!"

Triton paused. What was a meme?

"Could you, at the very least tell us your name? Or the very least. What are you the deity of? And swear on the river Styx!" Athena snarled.

"You don't trust me?"

"No."

"Good, you shouldn't trust a person you just met."

"Just tell us!"

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes."

"Fine." "I swear on the river Styx that my name is Turner Tune Jackson. But please, call me Turner"

For a brilliant moment, there was the sound of thunder; then there was pin-drop silence.

Triton's mind was whirling. Were they related to the bastard?

On one hand, he wanted to question his existence while on the other hand, he wanted to laugh at the De- _Turners_ name.

Like, who in their right minds would name their child _Tune._

At the same time, he wondered.

They said that they were a time traveller. Does that mean Jackson becomes a Goddess in the future?

And did she name her child _Tune_?

He shuttered to think of it as true.

"Excuse me?" His uncle's voice boomed out loud.

On the other hand, his other uncle, Hades. Looked bored. He looked at the deity as if he had known them from before.

Triton's eyes narrowed. Did his other uncle know who they were?

"So you were a demigod?" Athena questioned.

"No. Never to be honest."

"Impossible! You must have been. I don't recall any Roman God named _T__urner _and none of them had a last name of _Jackson_". Athena snarled again. Quickly losing her composer.

Triton's mind started to wonder. Jason wasn't a roman. She was Greek. If this D- Tuner was related to her. Then how-?

"-Then you are not as knowledgeable as you claim to be."

"Ooo" almost everyone muttered under their breaths. He could spot a few demigods sniffing in their laughs while most of the mortals frowned at their behaviour.

"You must be related to Percy Jackson."

"That is true."

Triton furrowed his eyebrows, he could see his sisters doing the same- trying to figure out who this person is.

"So you must be-"

"Listen, we could go on about this 'who is this hottie' and all but we don't have much time, we need to move onto other things and save your children."

"Fine. Give me one more hint."

"Actually, someone over here already knows who I am." They pointed their index finger at Tritons Father. "Remember me?"

Triton and his siblings and their mother looked at Poseidon in surprise.

Poseidon gave a sharp nod. "At first I did not recognise you but now I do, though, I have a small query, I felt you pass on and yet. I had a headache, a Godly headache but you were not there, how is that possible?"

His mother's eyes widen by a small fraction and because he was sitting right next to her, Triton could hear his mother give out a small "ooh". Meaning she figured out who they were.

They nodded in... Understanding for a lack of a better term. "I won't tell you the full story because that would be spoilers. All I could say that it was because of a potion."

"Hang on." Hellen piped up. "What do you mean by 'Godly headache' Tuney?"

Triton's head wipped to the side so fast that if he were a mortal, he would probably have ended up with whiplash.

Triton's eyes sorted and he almost cooed. His new baby sister looked so adorable with her wide, chocolate brown eyes.

"Well, a 'Godly headache' occurs when a Roman/Greek God tries to communicate with a Greek/Roman God during a period where Greek and Roman Demigods are fighting against each other."

"Oh. Sodium."

They gave a small snort. "Reading a couple of Percy's books have you?"

Triton thought for a second, Turner (horrible name if Triton was being honest to himself) implied that his new little sister knew that Jackson bastard.

"Ya, but only a few. I don't understand-"

"Okay, so we've been talking about this shit for a long time now bit seriously. What books we're you guys talking about?" A demigod asked.

By now, Triton remembered the demigod's name. It was Leonardo.

"Easy there Leo," Turner said. "It books about what you guys have accomplished so far."

"What are they called?"

Turner looked at his watch. Triton never realised it before but he had a solid 24 karet golden watch.

"Oh look at the time! A few of you will have to go back now."

At this, all the parents complained, even a few of the Gods and Goddesses and almost all the demigods looked pale with fear.

Turner just laughed. "Don't worry." They fished out a large number of small vitals of Greek fire and handed three out to each demigod; except for Hellen and two others. "Here you go, this will help you break out all of the captured demigods. Remember these refill automatically so don't break them. Just pour them onto the jail bars and watch the magic happen right before your eyes."

Triton noticed that the mortals looked upset. Turner looked at them and spoke. "You are not needed here because you will be wasting time. I have orders to send you to a safe house. After five days, your children will find you as well as the demigods that have escaped." They said. They seemed to have an air of...wisdom around him when he spoke. It felt calming and soothing and made home want to go to sleep.

Red lights glowed in his head. Did they just use _charm speak_!

Triton thought it was charm speak. Only charm speak could make you feel calm in the most inappropriate situations.

"If you all follow these instructions, I can assure you all that everything will turn out al-"

"I don't want to go." A mortal said. "I want to know the entire story of what happened to my daughter."

That snapped Triton out of his stupor. Looking around, he noticed most of the Gods, Goddesses, demigods and mortals looked like they were in a semi-trance.

"Sally ple-"

"Don't _please _Me! I want to know what happened to her and why she's like that!"

"I'm sorry but do you two know each other?" Triton spoke up. The silence was made him feel unsteady. The rest were still in a trance but seemed to be waking up."

As for Turner and the mortal woman. They seemed to be having a staring contest. It. Was either that or they were telepathically communicating with each other.

After what seemed like hours the mortal woman sighed. "Fine, do it your way but if she ends up hurt-"

"-Nothing bad will happen to her okay?"

They looked at each other again. Triton noticed how the woman gave a curt nod.

With that, all the mortals and most of the demigods flashed away.

Triton's eyes narrowed. How did hey flash away? Only a God or Goddess could do that.

The rest of the occupants of the room snapped out of their headspace. 

"What happened?" Hermes asked.

They raised an eyebrow. "The mortals and most of the demigods decided to leave Olympus and save the others.

Triton wanted to speak up and against this lie. But when he started to move his lips, no words came out.

He started to panic. This never happened before. He tried coughing but it felt like there a knot in his throat.

" Tri, you okay?" Bennie said softly into his ear.

"I don't know..." He said. Shocked. Not even a minute ago he was mute but somehow words-

There was a flash of golden light. It would have blinded him if he was mortal. When the light faded out. He couldn't believe his eyes. _It was _**_her._**

"Percy! You have no idea how much I've missed you! I mean, Hellen's ok bu-" Jason Grace started.

Out of all the demigods that were present, only Bianca Di Angelo and Jason Grace stayed.

Triton deflated slightly. He wanted to know his new little sister more. But she was gone.

"-That's cool and all but WTF am I doing Her- wait, nevermind I think I know why." She grumbled out loud.

Their father looked pleased. Triton was sure he was happy because the demi-bastard was alive and well.

"Does this look familiar?" Turner said, throwing a book at her.

_"Persia Jackson and the Lightning __Theif__?" _She raised an eyebrow.

Wait.

Triton could have sworn either Hermes or Athena had that book. How did it end up in their hand? They were at least four meters away from them!

The Bastard flipped through the pages. "This isn't correct."

His father spoke up. "What do you mean by that?"

She scowled. "It looks like some idiot took copy-pasted everything from the fake book. Deleted portions of it and rewrote parts of it using my diary."

"What do you mean by 'the fake book', girl?" Athena said.

"There are these books that have been circulated for years. They talk about our quest and all but got few things wrong. For example, in those books, I'm a boy and Bianca died and chose rebirth."

There was silence. Everyone looked at each other.

Turner spoke up. "That's why you're here. They want you to tell the truth about what happened on your quest."

She stared at Turner. "Them?" Her skin was turning a Ghostly white.

They nodded. "Them."

A few minutes went by before she sighed. "Where do I start."

"You could start with what the book got wrong so far."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *chuckles* So how was that?
> 
> Comment/kudos if you want to and/ or Bookmark so you wouldn't have to search the entire web to come back to this story again.
> 
> Before you go. PLEASE, comment! I know it sounds weird but comments actually help me while writing and gives me the motivation to do better.
> 
> If you don't want to comment I completely understand.
> 
> But please comment if you can.
> 
> It could be anything. Like compliments or pointing out mistakes or even telling me who's POV you would like next!
> 
> Anyways.
> 
> Bye!


	9. What went wrong and more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!! Guess who's back!!!
> 
> I would have posted this chapter a couple of days ago but I couldn't. Blame cyclone Amphan if you want to, the wifi stopped working and we couldn't call anyone because our phones wouldn't work.
> 
> A couple of trees fell right in front of my eyes and it was really loud. Over all it was a scary experince. A few of my friend's windows broke and I feel so sorry for them tbh.
> 
> I have a dog and I half expected her to shiver in fear. You wanna know what she actually did during the most distressing 4 and a half hours of my life?
> 
> She slept. 
> 
> Like a baby.
> 
> Good for her.
> 
> But enough about that and on with the show!

_ **Previously:-** _

_ **A few minutes went by before she sighed. "Where do I start."** _

_ **"You could start with what the book got wrong so far."** _

_ **Presently:-** _

  
**Rhode's** ** POV:**

There were three genders under the sea. Alpha, Beta and omega. They were secondary genders. All mer-folk fell into the ABO spectrum. A mer-folk could easily figure out what a Mother's secondary gender was due to their scent.

This was all common Rhode. She was after all, a Princess of Atlantis. She also knew that the only way to know your secondary gender was when said mer-folk turned 14. That's when they come into their inheritance, that's when they give off the scent.

Alpha's give off a musky scent while omega's give off a sweet scent. Beta's on the other hand gave off an even mixture of musky and sweet.

But why was she thinking of the secondary gender for no apparent reason? It had something to do with Jackson.

She guessed something always had to do with Jackson nowadays.

You see. Rhode noticed Jackson smelled. Weird.

Not weird by mer-folk standards but definitely by mortal/demigod standards.

You see, Jackson had the scent. She smelled like an omega.

Rhode was sure she needed to get her nose checked. Never before had one of her fathers demigod children had the scent. It was impossible. In order to have a secondary gender, one must have two parents of the sea.

Jackson only had one.

Rhode decided to push these thoughts aside and listen to Jackson's story.

After all. It would be better for her and her siblings to know of the enemy's weakness.

"Well for starters, I was not kicked out of school for any of them. Sure all that shit happened and sure _maybe _I caused them. But I was never blamed for them." Jackson started.

"How is that possible?" Hermes interrupted her. Jackson gave him the stink eye.

"Probably the mist, I'm not sure though I was never blamed for any of them Maman always pulled me out of school the minute she heard some shit went on in school."

"Okay first off. Language." Turner the Deity said.

Jackson rolled her eyes. "Sorry." She muttered out.

The Deity sighed. "You don't care do you?"

She gave a toothy smile "Nope." She said, popping the "p".

" Carry on then."

"I didn't get expelled from Nancy either. Maman pulled me out of that one too. Now that I think of it. I think she was paranoid. Ye know, 'cuz nothing weird happened so far that year. I normally last around only six months or so. But Mrs Dodds trying to kill me part is true."

That was when their father spoke up " What about you meeting the Fates? Was that real?"

The temperature dropped by a few degrees.

She nodded her head.

Rhode looked at her father, his face turned white. Like paper. Rhode was sure Jackson was a goner. The thought of Jackson dying made her feel giddy.

"Ya, that part is true and that is legit the only reason I'm alive today." She said with a shrug.

The fingerless gloves on Jackson's hand caught Rhode's attention. They were so beautiful in real life. Blood red faded into a glowing gold which receded into a sea-green colour.

There was another thing that also caught her attention. It was the Golden hairband Jackson was wearing. It was the exact same design her newest sister was wearing. What was her name again? Hellen. 

"Wait. You met the Fates?" Grace exclaimed.

"Ya. Though I really don't want to talk about that." Jackson said. Sneaking a glance at Bianca Di Angelo.

Their eyes locked together and Di Angelo gave a subtle nod at what it seemed to be an understanding of some sort.

"But you-"

"Jason. Drop it." Di Angelo said while giving Grace a pointed look.

This caused Grace to huff and furrow his eyebrows together but he did not say anything.

Rhode normally could care less for demigods in general however she found this incredibly amusing. More often then not children of the Underworld butted heads with children of the sky but these two seemed go get along decently enough.

Add the fact that one is Greek and the other was Roman. In another scenario this was a bomb waiting to explode.

"The thing at the park was also true but they missed out the part about me talking to Turner." Jackson said.

"When did that happen?" Their mother spoke.

Rhode was confused. Why did mother want to know more about Jackson? For the past 15 years, their mother viewed Jackson as if she was the scum of the earth. Ever since she got to know about the little brat.

"Hey Rhodey." Benni whispered into her ear. "Do you know why mother started to care about Jackson?"

"Beats me."

"Is it just me or does the little bastard smell like an omega? Because I'm starting to get a faint omega scent from her." Triton said in a low tone.

"Not just you." Rhode breathed out. "I smell it too."

She and her Godly siblings looked at each other. Though their facial expressions remained neutral, confusion shone in their eyes.

"After Leo and the rest of them left."

"What did you two talk about?"

"Not much, just boring stuff."

Mother raised an eyebrow.

"I'm serious! Well, He told me all about the Gods and all which slightly freaked me out and we also had a sword-fighting lesson. But that's not th-"

Mother quickly interrupted her"-How old were you when he started to give you training?" Her voice was hard with a touch of concern.

"I was four."

Mother's eyes hardened. She turned to look at the deity. "You taught a four-year-old how to hold a sword?"

Rhode was floored by this. Why did her mother care about Jackson? Nothing made sense. Not even two years ago their mother would swim the other way if she heard that name. What changed?

The deity held up their hands in a surrender position. "In my defence kids at camp Jupiter start learning from a young age." They turned to look at Grace. "Jason, when did you first learn to hold a sword?"

"I was six."

The Deity did a double-take. "What?"

"If a demigod arrives at Lupa's and is under six years old then an adult comes to take them to New Rome. After they turn six they are taken to the wolf house every year for half the summer to train. After that someone comes to pick them up. This continues until they are eleven years old. Then they will have to make the journey to New Rome for the last time. By themselves."

The room was so silent you could cut the tension with a butchers knife.

Mother turned to look at Jackson. "Please tell me he went easy on you at the beginning."

He deity scoffed. "Of course I did."

"No he did not." Jackson said. "He gave me an unbalanced sword. It was so heavy I could barely hold it up with both hands and they expected me to hold it in one hand."

Mother looked at the Deity. As did Father. Rhode felt a stab of jealousy as she recognised the fire in their eyes.

_They are angry at the Deity for almost harming Jackson. _Said the voice inside her head.

She tried to not care but she could not. Father only cared about Triton and Jackson. He could go on and on about how good they were. He would even complement Bennie when she did something good. But he rarely spared a glance at her.

Rhode knew that Kym had it the worst. Married off to some immortal she did not like. Father always had a frown on his face when she visited the palace. Mother would welcome her with open arms but father...

Rhode was sure that it pained her immortal siblings as much as it pained her that their father cared for the demigod brat. Even more so than Triton and he is the Heir to Atlantis.

"Okay well in my defence...the reason I did it was because...well. If she practised every day with an unbalanced sword, slowly she would get really good with it and the day I gave her a balanced sword, she would be waving it around like a little stick."

There was silence in the throne room as everyone digested what they said.

"Hate to admit it but they've got a point you know." Said a reluctant Ares.

"Thank you, at least someone agrees with me. Continue Percy."

Jackson nodded. "Should I tell them about..."

"What? Oh. Na I'll continue from here if you'd like." They waited for Jackson to give a nod."Anyway, I kinda gave her my blessings before she left-"

"Why would you give her your blessings?" Father asked. Confusion masked his face.

They gave a look. "Because I though she could use them? Duh." They said followed by an eye roll. "You can't possibly be this dumb. I mean. Look at me! Am I dumb? Yes. But not that dumb."

"Brother. Are you really going to allow them to insult you like this?" Uncle Zeus bellowed.

Father's eyes narrowed at the Deity. In return the Deity smirked and did a weird hand gesture at her father.

If Rhode was a mortal, a Gen Z or a millennial to be more precise or had she visited the mortal realm once or twice in the past decade, she would have recognized it as a finger gun. She would have also known the fact that a finger gun was a way of saying yes. Or in this case. The Deity was saying that 'yes-you-will-let-me-insult-you-bi*ch-and-let-me-get-away-with-it-because-you've-been-letting-me-get-away-with-this-since-our-first-meeting'.

Rhode did not know this however and immediately assumed the gesture was a rude one. She wasn't wrong per say. Though it made her feel better. Years of neglect from her father made her bitter towards him. It made her feel better to see someone else (other than her and her siblings) hating him. 

"Well?" Her uncle bellowed. Rhode had to physically stop herself from rolling her eyes at her uncles theatrics.

Her father gave a short sigh. "The Fates do not want us to harm him, there may be dire consequences if we do. Therefore we should refrain from doing something we regret." 

Rhode was too busy giggling to herself about her father being knocked down a peg or two to notice the amusement in her uncle's eyes. Not Zeus but in Hades. She and the other occupants in the room failed to notice the way Hades's eyes would soften every time when he looked at the Deity. They also failed to notice how Persephone's eyes lit up when she first saw them flash into the throne room.

As if she knew him for many millennia. 

Her father made a motion for them to continue with the story.

The Deity was about to say something but was quickly cut off by Jackson. "You know what? I'll continue from here. Anyway, the book also got this other thing wrong, Maman's actually Italian. The rest is correct though. About Jason in the dream and all. Then Grover came to warn us yaddy yadda yadda and then I defeated the Minotaur-"

"I'm sorry, you WHAT?" said Jason Grace. His voice seemed to grow higher after every word.

Jackson gave a small sigh and muttered something under her breathe. "Yes, I killed the Minotaur, not before Maman was kidnapped though." Her voice became softer with every passing syllable. "Got his horn as a spoils of war. Then I dragged Grover's sad ass over the boundary line where I immediately passed out."

"Language Perce." The Deity said.

Jackson rolled her eyes. "Oops."

Those two seemed pretty close. They looked as if they shared a Guardian-Daughter bond. Mother seemed amused by their antics while Father looked bemused. From where Rhode was sitting, she could see a small silver of jealously in his eyes. She was not sure but felt as if her Father wished he was the Deity and shared that 'precious' bond with Jackson.

Something he failed to have even when he was the girl's father.

Something he failed to have even though he was _their_ father.

Grace decided to interrupt the silence. "So what happend after you woke up?"

"Oh. Grover gave me some nectar and I became good as new. After that, I went to the Big House, met Chiron, Annie and Mr D."

Dionysus did not say anything because he was sleeping.

Rhode started to think. Jackson's chattering faded to the distance. Something did not add up to Rhode.

In the book, Jackson seemed... Rhode was not sure how to describe it but if she had to describe book Jackson in one word. She would use calculative. If she had to describe real Jackson with a couple of words. She would say that she is perky and annoying.

Why is there a difference in their personality? Could it be that who ever wrote the books changed it so much that even a few of the character's personality changed? Or could it be that Jackson is pretending to be happy and miss sunshine?

She wasn't sure but to her it felt like book Jackson was slightly... Darker than real Jackson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... How was that? I wrote in Rhodes POV to show what her other Godly siblings think of her.
> 
> hopefully they would start to like her soon. but who knows?
> 
> Originally, this chapter was longer. So. Much. Longer.  
So I decided to spit it into 2 parts.
> 
> Anyways, does anyone have a clue to who this mystery Deity is? And what's their story? Comment down below on what you think.
> 
> seriously guys, I love it when you comment.
> 
> And why is Amphitrite so concern about Percy? 
> 
> Until next time! 
> 
> Bye!


	10. Capture Dat Flag and Ghost Pals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Hi! this chapter will be really short! mostly because I'm starting to co-write another book . It's a Harry Potter book and has the cliche trope of Harry has a twin (an older twin over here) and a manipulative Dumbledore.
> 
> But there's a small difference.
> 
> Both Harry and Charles (OC twin) are placed with the Dursley's. Charles is very protective of his younger twin and Harry loves his older twin because he's the only person in the entire neighborhood who loves him and treats him with respect, but when they are seven, the Dursley's leave Harry at an orphanage because they could not deal with two 'freaks'. At the orphanage Harry hits his head and looses all of his memories. 
> 
> How will they react to each other on the train?
> 
> Without further adieu.
> 
> On with the show!

**Kymopoleia's POV:-**

Jackson was interesting to say the least, she reminded Kymopoleia of grandma Rhea. Sea-green eyes, tanned skin, freckles, the whole bunch except for the eyes...

There was something odd about Jackson, both of them, she felt as if she had seen them from somewhere before. She knew she met Persia Jackson along with Jason during the giant war, but the other Jackson's name sounded so familiar she could almost taste it...

'So afterwards I was put in the Hermes cabin, imagine how fucking shocked I was when I saw Luke and the Stolls.'

'Why would you be shocked?' Grace asked her.

'I knew them from before, we used to hang out at the park.' Jackson said with a vague hand gesture. Kymopoleia could understand where Jackson was coming from, she was forever ridiculed because of her turbulent nature and unorthodox ways of life. People would fear her or even ignore her if they could, even her father frowned upon her. 

'I stayed in the cabin for a week, it was great and I love every part of my stay though on the first day at camp I kinda broke Clarisse's spear.'

'Wait, when did this happen?' Di Angelo said. 

If looks could kill, the way Ares was eyeing Jackson, Kymopoleia thought Jackson would have died a hundred times over. In the most gruesome ways known to the Gods. 

'She tried to get even with me during capture the flag but... ya didn't work out and then I got claimed.'

_'Typical Father.' _She thought, _'The only time he would ever grace his children with an ounce of decency is when they do something that would show him in a good light.'_

She thought to herself, if she ever had any children she would have claimed them the second they stepped foot into camp-half-blood.

Well, maybe not, nobody liked her and if she claimed her child then everyone would start to avoid them.

But her father did not have those difficulties, almost everyone though he was the greatest thing that happened since seaweed.

'So later that night I got all my things and I went to Cabin #3 which wasn't really a cabin but was actually a ship called R.M.S Queen Mary. And before anyone ask the one at Long Island and is currently used as a hotel is fake.'

The name sounded familiar to Kymopleia._'Wasn't It also nicknamed **The Grey Ghost**?'_

'Did you like it?' Kymopleia's mother asked.

'Honestly I didn't know what to make of it at first, it was kinda creepy because it was deserted but then I found out it wasn't actually deserted, there were ghost on that ship and most of those ghost were my older brothers which was weird but they showed me around and it was nice.' 

Kymopleia started to notice that it was pitch black outside and the demigods looked jittery but somehow managed to look as if they could fall asleep any moment., and so the Gods decided to retire for the night.

They will resume tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Told you it would be short, also, I'm planning on writing a small one-shot of Percy and her ghost bro's and all the dumb shit that happens on the ship during the summer. Who's interested? Please write it in the comments, I would love to know what you feel about it.
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> Bye!


	11. New demigods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know I'm a little late, but I was working on a new fanfic (it's a Harry Potter fanfic, go check it out!) and I'm trying to juggle writing two fics at the same time and It's not easy.
> 
> I decided to try out a new writing style when I started to write the chapter but by the time I finished writing I realized my writing style degraded hard and fast but don't have the energy to rewrite the chapter and am currently losing hope for this fic. 
> 
> It's becoming a chore for me and I'm getting a writers block every single day.
> 
> I even thought about abandoning the work but didn't cuz at the end of the day, I want to see my ideas published (I swear I have an epic written in my head).
> 
> So
> 
> Without further adieu.
> 
> On with the show!

** No ones POV:- **

The next day, Turner told the Gods and demigods that they may or may not get a few demigod visitors, so most of Gods weren't all that surprised when there were five new demigods sitting on the couches in the throne room. Percy ran up to two of them and hug them.

"Stolls! When did you guys get here? Wait, Why are you guys here?" Percy said pointing at the other two.

"I don't know? one minute we were getting ready for break fast and the next we were here." Reyna said.

'See everybody? I told you so. We all know that the fates love messing with me' Turner said. The sound of lighting and thunder in the distance followed a few seconds later. 'What? we all know it's the truth!' they said out loud, the sounds from outside stopped. 

Reyna stepped forward. 'If you don't mind me asking, who are you?'

'Well, my names Turner, I'm a time traveler and I've been sent here by my superiors as a moderator and to make sure these people.' They said pointing to the Gods. 'Do not hurt each other or other people while reading a few books about the Titan war and the Giant war, but the problem is that the books were so inaccurate that we decided Percy should tell them. Oh! What are your names?'

The four demigods hastily introduced themselves.

After the introductions were over, Reyna's eyes widened. 'I think I've met before.' At this Turner nodded there head. 'You were there at the-'

'-Yes I was there. That was me.' They said. cutting her off, they tried to change the subject. 'Oh.' They said, 'What's happening over there? did everybody make it out alright?' they said.

Reyna cleared her throat, 'We managed to get all of the imprisoned demigods out and got to the safe house. A few demigods are arriving every now and again. Most have injuries from the trip or from... _That place_ but we have enough ambrosia and nectar to go around.' 

Turner clapped their hands together in delight. 'Wonderful, what will be your next coarse of action then.'

Clarisse La Rue started to talk. 'Well Hecate's missing, and Hecate controls the mist so we decided to issue a ques-'

'I'm going to stop you right there, when you get back tell them to call off the quest. I'm serious.' Turner ordered.

Multiple sounds of protest could be heard from the Gods and Goddesses when they said that, the immortals were bound by the ancient laws which limited the amount of power they had and the things they could do, because of which no one was able to save Hecate.

That's why they had demigods, to do the things they could not do, if they could not save Hecate then the demigods should be able to do it and Hecate was the only one who could control the mist, she was the one who allowed the thin veil that stopped mortals from seeing the Gods, Goddesses and monsters to function properly.

So why did Turner not allow them to go on a quest? Do they not know what is at stake? It was their children's lives! Mortals hated anything and everything that did not fit into their vision of 'normal' because of which, their children were being hunted down and killed like rats!

And it's not like they could do anything about it, ancient laws prevented them from interacting with their children.

'Calm the **fuck** down everyone!' Turner shouted out. Everyone quieted down a bit. 'Thank you.' they said sarcastically. Turning their attention back to Clarisse they said. 'The quest you lot were about to take was a hopeless quest, Hecate hasn't been seen in the last two weeks or so. You wouldn't even know where to start looking and could take you guys weeks or literally months to find a trail.

There is also a chance that the trails you lot will be following are false or have gone long cold. So your bet bet is to go to _Trivia_, not Hecate, but Trivia. I know for a fact she may have started to re make the mist but she will need a an ingredient- well, a plant- which is not available to her so she cant't finish it.-'

'-WHAT EXACTLY ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!' Zeus boomed out loud. His voice made the room shake.

Turner sighed. 'We are talking about the Mist and are trying to bring it back. Do try to keep up but if you can't then do us all a favor and shut up.'

'Oh damn, he's not gonna like this.' A few of the Gods muttered. The only Gods who were not shocked was Hades, Persephone, Poseidon and to an extent: Amphitrite. The demigods backed away slowly as they sense the danger from the static electricity in the air.

'HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU TAL-'

'Ok, I'm gonna stop you right there. Like, do yourself a favor and try **not** to embarrass yourself and others by yelling, kay? We have guest.' They said glancing at the demigods. More specifically at Jason Grace.

Jason looked very flustered as his face took on a more pink tone, he probably wanted to be anywhere else than here.

The rest of the demigods gave him a pitiful glance while Bianca tried to help him by giving him an awkward pat on his back, trying to convey to him that he shouldn't have to feel embarrassed because his own father acts like an overgrown baby.

As for Zeus's siblings and children, they didn't care about him too much to feel embarrassed on his behalf.

Turner turned their attention to everyone. 'Everyone chill? Cool. Clarrise, weren't you about to say something?' 

'Why couldn't she get it her self?' an impatient Clarrise La Rue asked. 

'She can't get it because first from what I remember, mist making requires constant surveillance. Turn away for even a second and something will definitely go wrong and she will have to start all over again. Second It's in a place where Gods or Titans or any other deity **_can not enter_**. If they do, they are physically weakened and lose their powers until they leave said place. Demigods aren't affected though, kinda like Alaska.' The temperature seemed to drop by a few degrees when they said 'Alaska'. 

A few of the Gods shivered, almost none of them knew what it was like to live without their Godly powers and none of them were as willing to find out.

Reyna had a blank look on her face. 'So Demigods like us have to go and collect it whenever the supplies are low.'

'Correct, except only children of Trivia and Hecate could go and comeback alive due to the... nature of the quest. But they usually bring back enough to make enough Mist to last a hundred years. Give or take a couple of years.'

The room descended into an uncomfortable silence. No one really knew what to say next.

'Okay then.' Percy said, trying to break the silence. 'So, what now?'

'For now, we should continue with the book - er - your retelling of what happened and until Clarrise and Reyna could find a way back, they should stay and listen.' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? How was it?


	12. Hiatus

Hello Guys!!!

Listen, I've been thinking. I haven't posted in a while and I've started to lose interest in the story, looking back at it I've realized one thing: My writing is shit.

My exams are coming up, so I've decided to put this story on hiatus. I'll think about continuing after the exams but for now I really need to focus on getting good grades.

Hopefully there is a next time,

-Timetravel2hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to comment, kudos or even bookmark because they really make my day.


End file.
